


Class Fight (More Than Enemies)

by iDateSatoru



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, High School, Love/Hate, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDateSatoru/pseuds/iDateSatoru
Summary: Park Chaewon é a novata da Bae School que com seu jeito tímido e fofo, chamou atenção de todos na escola, principalmente das duas maiores populares do segundo ano: Choi Yerim e Son Hyejoo. Ambas tem uma rivalidade passada  que faz com que as duas se odeiem e isso elas não escondem de ninguém. As duas garotas embarcam em uma disputa silenciosa para conquistar a Park trazendo confusões, intrigas, dúvidas e fazer soltar um possível amor reprimido.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Park Chaewon | Go Won, Choi Yerim | Choerry & Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, meus amores. Tudo bem? Essa é minha primeira fanfic do Loona e sim, vai ser um trisal entre nossas queridas mais conhecidas como Choerry, GoWon e Olivia Hye. Mas quero deixar claro que no final apenas será um casal. Aviso isso logo para não causar decepções mais tarde, ok?
> 
> Ainda não tenho previsão de quantos capítulos a fanfic terá, já planejei ela na minha mente e no papel, mas muita coisa vai acabar se desenvolvendo quando eu estiver escrevendo.
> 
> Na história, outros idols do mundo do kpop ir ao ser citados e ser personagens secundários na história. Eu peço de vocês que independente de que grupo, idol seja por favor, RESPEITEM! Eu não quero que comentários negativos afetem a fanfic nesse sentido, não gosto de nenhum hate para nenhum grupo independente se sou fã. Caso isso aconteça, você é sujeito a paulada.
> 
> O ponto mais importante: isso é uma ficção. Por favor, não pensem que a história condiz com a realidade. Aqui apenas estarei criando um universo novo para que vocês possam ler e tentar algum tipo de diversão.
> 
> Segundo ponto importante: peço a todos também que possam comentar e dar estrela/coração na história. Eu passei meses pensando em escrever, tomando cuidado do que poderia ou não acontecer, mas estava muito insegura. Hoje finalmente decidi dar o início. Eu vou aceitar as opiniões de vocês em uma boa, obviamente que as construtivas porque essas que de verdade importam. Estou tentando cada dia mais melhorar minha escrita.
> 
> Quanto a isso, eu espero que vocês possam se divertir lendo essa história. A ideia veio de uma menina do grupo loona alguns meses atrás que no caso seria basicamente só "Hyerim" (off: inspiração de um gif das duas. Ela imaginou como as duas bad girl da escola) pedi autorização do plost e a mesma me deu. Eu adaptei várias coisas para poder implementar na história e se você estiver lendo isso, agradeço bastante por me permitir criar essa história.
> 
> Muito obrigada, e boa leitura <3
> 
> Obs: perdoem os erros, irei revisar tudo em breve.

"Ser adolescente é legal" eles disseram. Talvez as pessoas deveriam ter cuidado ao falar essa frase já que na maioria dos casos, a adolescência é uma das piores fases cercados de bullying, problemas psicológicos, cheio de mudanças, inseguranças e dúvidas. É um ponto importante na vida de cada um afinal, é essa época que se vive o ensino médio e tudo o que ele pode nos proporcionar, assim como os hormônios do nosso corpo que não ajudam nenhum pouco. Também é o tempo de tomar decisões que irá mais tarde influenciar na sua vida adulta, mesmo querendo fugir das suas responsabilidades, ela irá perseguir onde quer que esteja, chorar é bom para aliviar mas sabe, isso um dia iria acabar chegando até você e irá precisar encarar. 

Mesmo com esses lados negativos, Park Chaewon tentava ver o lado positivo de ser adolescente. Ela ia para festas? Não. Ela bebia ou fumava? Também não. Chaewon era só uma garota normal que nasceu em Incheon que por conta do trabalho e igreja dos pais, teve que se mudar para Daegu. Era dedicada às tarefas domésticas e escolares, com seu futuro pronto em sua cabeça todo detalhadamente planejado. Embora no começo havia ficado chateada pelo fato de deixar seus poucos amigos para trás e todo um planejamento, no final das contas a opção era apenas concordar. Dessa vez seria difícil mais ainda afinal, o seu irmão mais velho não estava mais morando com a família. A Park sempre se sentia mais sozinha que o normal, mas até que gostava porque tinha mais tempo para estudar. O sentimento de querer fazer amizade com várias pessoas em Daegu estava preenchendo seu peito que também continha uma pontada de nervosismo imaginando encarar novas pessoas que ela nunca havia visto na vida. Mesmo que fosse tentar fazer as coisas um pouco diferentes, ela queria fazer as coisas certas, mesmo que seus pais não concordassem não sendo boa companhia ou não, não iria deixar se influenciar por suas companhias.

A mais nova loira — quase chorou implorando para os pais permitir que ela os deixasse os cabelos loiros — olhava pela janela encarando alguns alunos que estavam indo provavelmente a direção da sua nova escola. Chaewon não havia andado tanto por Daegu ainda, mal conhecia a cidade, mas havia achado tão bonito os lugares na qual havia visto. 

O carro começou a parar lentamente, estacionando e então a voz da senhora Park se faz presente. 

"Está muito nervosa?" Chaewon concorda com sua cabeça. 

"Será que vou me dar bem?" A Park mais velha sorriu achando graça do jeitinho tímido da filha.

"Obviamente que sim, Chae. Não tenho dúvidas que irá se dar muito bem com seus colegas novos e fazer amigos também. Aliás, já falei que se houver algum problema, você pode me ligar que irei vim aqui, ou podemos conversar." Chaewon concorda a cabeça, dando um abraço desajeitado na mãe "Espero que tenha um bom dia de aula, filha."

"Eu também espero, mãe." 

"Saia logo, vai acabar se atrasando e eu preciso trabalhar." 

"Estou quinze minutos adiantada." 

"Mesmo assim." Chaewon então abriu a porta do carro e deu mais uma última olhada para mãe do lado de fora "Qualquer coisa, pode me ligar." A Park mais nova concorda e sua mãe apenas dar um tchau, logo em seguida ligando o carro para ir ao destino: seu emprego. Chaewon ficou encarando até o carro dobrar a esquina e ficou um tempo intacta na calçada. Olhou para a escola e decidiu caminhar para a entrada onde muitos alunos faziam o mesmo. Muitos a olharam curiosos, uma garota nova estava entrando na Bae School quase no meio do primeiro semestre. 

A garota já havia pegado os papéis com aulas e onde era sua sala. Estava sentada em um dos bancos de espera estava a Park um pouco nervosa com os novos rostos por ali. Não demorou muito para o primeiro sinal tocar e uma mulher alta aparecer do seu lado. 

"Oh, a Srta. Cho me disse que você é a novata. Estou certa?" Chaewon se espantou um pouco, mas logo fez uma reverência a mulher mais velha. 

"Sim, sou eu." 

"A sua primeira aula é comigo, irei mostrar onde é sua sala. A representante de classe não pôde vir hoje. Sou a professora Lee Sunmi e dou aula de biologia. Espero que seja boa em biologia porque eu não tenho pena de aluno com nota baixa." A mais velha solta uma risada com um ar de brincalhona tentando deixar a mais nova confortável, ela parecia um pouco confusa "Estou brincando, mas espero que seja uma aluna esforçada." 

"Irei dar o meu melhor, senhora Lee." 

Não demorou muita para o segundo sinal tocar e então as duas caminharam pelos corredores. A sala de Chaewon era no segundo andar, não parecia um caminho complicado mas ela esperava fazer o caminho certo quando pudesse ir para o refeitório. Onde seria o refeitório? E o banheiro? "Eu realmente estou muito perdida" pensou a garota. 

A professora Lee entra primeiro que a Park e então faz um pequeno discurso sobre a nova aluna da classe. 

"Entre!" Disse abrindo a porta. Chaewon entra timidamente dando um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ela pôde escutar murmúrios de alguns alunos. "Se apresente." Disse a professora. 

"Ok." A loira disse e caminhou um pouco mais para o lado tentando ficar um pouco mais visível "Olá, meu nome é Park Chaewon e sou naturalmente de Incheon. Estou muito animada quanto a escola nova, espero que todos nós possamos nos dá bem." Ela se curvou e então todos responderam "Bem-Vinda, Chaewon!" 

"Você pode se sentar ali atrás de Jungkook, que aliás, não deveria estar usando o celular." A mulher encarou o garoto que com a maior calma e nenhuma pressa guardou o celular. "Já é a terceira vez esse mês que lhe chamo atenção, Jeon."

"Tudo bem, professora. Me desculpe, não irá mais se repetir." 

"Na próxima eu irei tomar e seus pais irão pegar na diretoria." 

O garoto com cabelos um pouco grandes apenas respondeu com pequeno sorriso, mas aquilo sem dúvidas iria se repetir outras vezes.

Chewon sentou atrás do garoto um pouco incerta. Era a terceira cadeira da fileira de frente, deixava Chaewon quase no meio. A visão era boa para o quadro. Logo a professora começou a dar aulas e não demorou muito para vir outras matérias. A Park prestava atenção em todas elas, anotando tudo e fazendo perguntas quando tinha dúvida. O pensamento de muitos naquele momento era o quanto a novata gostava de chamar atenção e que era forçada, outros agradecia mentalmente por fazer aquelas perguntas e tirar suas dúvidas que não tinham coragem de perguntar por terem vergonha, ficarem tímidos. 

"É importante vocês lembrarem e não confundirem que a solubilidade de um composto com o seu produto de solubilidade." Na mesma hora que o professor acaba de explicar, o sinal toca indicando a hora do almoço. "Hoje a aula foi muito boa, amanhã irei explicar mais um pouco e passar algumas atividades. Bom almoço, pessoal." O professor disse. Todos começaram arrumar algumas coisas, Chaewon se via um pouco perdida. O garoto na sua frente levantou tirando os fones do bolso e ajeitando em seu pescoço. Chaewon começou a guardar suas coisas tentando adivinhar onde poderia ser o banheiro e o refeitório, também queria conhecer mais da escola, não sabia quase nada. Durante esse tempo onde a mesma olhava a próxima aula, o Jeon foi chamado pelo professor enquanto outros alunos estavam saindo.

"Você poderia levar a novata pelo menos ao refeitório. Ela não conhece ninguém e você é o vice presidente, já que a senhorita Kim não está aqui, você é o responsável." O garoto estava um pouco incomodado, não gostava de falar muito com outras pessoas. Sim, um garoto tímido e reservado. Olhou para a mesma e apenas concordou.

"Tudo bem, senhor Ho." O mais velho assentiu e direcionou o seu olhar para loira. Algumas pessoas havia ficado na sala, bem poucas, uma três meninas olhavam para Park curiosas, parecendo querer bisbilhotar a vida da garota. Jungkook respirou fundo e se sentou no seu lugar que ficava de frente para o da Park.

"Oi, eu sou o Jungkook." Deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.

"Eu soube seu nome pelo sermão da professora." O garoto passou a mão pela nuca envergonhado. Tudo bem que ele não ligava muito para a opinião dos outros, mas ele geralmente não gostava de ser visto como baderneiro. "Eu sou a Chaewon." 

"Isso não acontece muito. Estou jogando um jogo e bom, preciso manter meu placar." O garoto afirma "Você está com fome? Posso te mostrar o refeitório" Chaewon deu apenas um sorriso pequeno, mas por dentro soltava fogos de artifício. Finalmente alguém descente nessa escola, parecia que todos preferiam fazer fofoca. Ela só queria comer e fazer xixi. 

"Estou, e confesso que preciso saber outros pontos importantes da escola como banheiro…"

"Hum, claro. A presidente de sala iria auxiliar melhor com isso, mas ela acabou faltando. Bom, vamos." Os dois se levantaram e saíram da sala. Jungkook mostrou a direção do banheiro e a mesma foi até lá. O garoto esperava de longe enquanto jogava uma partida de Dead by Daylight no celular. Os dois foram para o refeitório, estava lotado de pessoas, Jungkook não conversava tanto e era vidrado no celular o tempo todo, mostrou o caminho como o prometido. Na fila para pegar o almoço, ele finalmente guardou o celular. 

"Acabei perdendo." Diz um pouco decepcionado. 

"Talvez não seja a melhor hora para jogar."

"Qualquer hora é boa para jogar." O garoto responde. Logo são a vez dos dois que se servem. Jungkook apenas caminha em direção a uma mesa, Chaewon um pouco incerta segue ele. Na mesa havia duas garotas conversando e comendo, elas direcionam o olhar para o garoto e logo prendem o olhar na Park que estava em pé um pouco incerta. Uma delas, a de cabelo curto, sorriu abertamente para Chaewon.

"Oi, pode se sentar, não tenha medo." A outra garota era menor e estava com a boca cheia de comida, isso era nítido pelo volume nas bochechas "Você é nova aqui? Nunca vi você por aqui antes."

"Sim, eu cheguei hoje. Não conheço ninguém e nem o lugar. Jungkook se ofereceu para me ajudar." A garota de cabelo curto olhou um pouco duvidosa para o garoto que mantinha os olhos fixos no aparelho celular, mas agora assistindo e não jogando.

"Isso é uma novidade." Ela disse um pouco irônica "Meu nome é Haseul, Jo Haseul. Sou estudante do terceiro ano B." Chaewon se surpreendeu, estava sentada com uma aluna do terceiro ano.

"Meu nome é Park Chaewon. Sou do segundo ano C." 

"Bom, essa comilona aqui é a Yeojin." A mesma acenou enquanto comia, mastigou e engoliu logo para falar com a loira.

"Oi, eu sou a Yeojin. Não se assuste do jeito que estou comendo, só estou com muita fome." 

"Ela acordou tarde hoje e não tomou café." Haseul disse olhando um pouco brava para a menor. 

"Vocês são vizinhas?" Perguntou a Park. Yeojin logo negou.

"Somos irmãs." 

"Eu bem que achei vocês um pouco semelhantes." A loira comentou e colocou um pouco de comida em sua boca. Haseul sorriu.

"Sim, dividimos o mesmo pai." 

"É, sou fruto de uma traição." A mais nova disse rindo "Nosso pai não presta, mas agora ela está bem melhor do que antes." 

"A Yeojin é filha do segundo casamento dele, o primeiro foi com minha mãe, mas não demorou para eles se separem. O Im Yeojin está no nome dela e não o Jo. Acredite ou não, ela dá muito trabalho." Chaewon acabou rindo.

"E Yeojin está no terceiro ano também? Parece muito nova."

"Não, esse é meu primeiro ano no ensino médio. Estou odiando, sabe? Muitas atividades e projetos." 

"Talvez você só não tenha se acostumado ainda, daqui algum tempo pode se organizar melhor." A loira diz e então Jungkook fica inquieto. 

"Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu!" Jungkook jogou o celular sobre a mesa so refeitório, colocando as mãos em seu rosto parecendo com raiva ou até mesmo querendo chorar. Era um pouco dos dois, talvez. "Como irei conseguir viver depois disso?! Cara, o Jonathan morreu abraçando o Dio, não consigo acreditar!" As três garotas ficaram olhando aquela cena enquanto Jungkook respirou fundo pegando o celular para voltar assistir o anime.

"Não liga, ele é assim de saúde." Haseul respondeu.

"O JK é tudo que a sociedade odeia: otaku, gamer e fã de Justin Bieber." Chaewon fez uma cara de nojinho quando escutou a última frase e se afastou um pouco do mesmo já que estava sentada ao seu lado, sentada de frente para as outras garotas. As duas irmãs começaram a rir um pouco alto, o que chamou atenção do garoto na mesa. 

"Ué, do que estão rindo?"

"Nada!" As três responderam. Yeojin tinha mais dificuldade para segurar o riso. O mesmo olhou um pouco desconfiado e deu de ombros, finalmente dando atenção a comida em sua frente.

"Bom, você não conhece nada da escola. Posso te mostrar junto com Yeojin." Haseul disse e Chaewon concorda. 

"Nossa, isso vai ser de grande ajuda." 

Continuam aquela conversa animada, e do outro lado do refeitório, havia alguém de mal humor. 

"Isso é ridículo, Hyunjin. Ir na festa do idiota do ridículo do M vai ser perda de tempo. Sabe como lá geralmente só tem garotos do time, eles fedem muito." Hyunjin solta uma risada e Jiwoo continua tentando convencer a Son.

"Mas, essa é a única oportunidade da semana de a gente conseguir beber um pouco. Você que sabe, Hye, só iremos se você for." A garota de cabelos negros bufou revirando os olhos. Odiava ir nas festas do time de basquete pela maioria dos caras serem uns babacas metidos que davam em cima dela. Por que havia pessoas assim? Sua cabeça acaba virando para o lado e fixando sem intenção em um ponto. O ponto? Uma garota loira. Hyejoo se ajeitou na cadeira ainda encarando em direção da mesma, não conseguia olhar bem por conta das pessoas e da distância. "Ela é muito linda" pensou a Son, totalmente perdida no brilho do sorriso e dos cabelos dourados da outra. 

"Hyejoo!" Escuta a voz de Hyunjin à tirando dos seus pensamentos. A Kim a olhou confusa e Hyejoo parecia perdida, mais perdida ainda quando voltou encarar naquela direção.

"Ouviu boatos hoje?" A Son perguntou olhando para as duas.

"Uma novata chegou aqui na escola. Ah e, que essa semana o diretor vai ficar ausente e aquela velha chata vai ficar cuidando da escola até ele voltar." Jiwoo comentou.

"Sobre a novata, como é o nome? E como ela é?"

"Não cheguei a ver." Jiwoo responde.

"Eu soube apenas que ela está no segundo ano, as meninas estavam falando que ela queria chamar atenção e parecia muito forçada." Hyejoo volta encarar aquele ponto só para ver a mesma se levantando junto à mais três pessoas na qual ela não fazia ideia de quem eram. 

"Pergunte de alguém."

"Hum, ficou tão interessada de repente." Hyunjin fez uma voz maliciosa e Hyejoo devolveu com um sorriso.

"Talvez, se for quem estou pensando." Deu de ombros. 

"Segundo a Sakura, o nome dela é Park Chaewon e veio de Incheon. Está na turma C do segundo ano" Jiwoo termina de ler a mensagem guardando o celular no bolso.

"Bem do lado da nossa sala, como não cheguei a ver?"

"Você chegou atrasada hoje, Hyejoo." A Kim mais nova lembra e Jiwoo apenas rir. 

"Amanhã chegarei cedo. Ou até mesmo, hoje." A Son dá um sorriso sugestivo.

"Deixa a menina chegar direito na escola." A mais velha delas diz tentando ficar seria mas logo cai na risada. A única coisa que Hyejoo se preocupava naquele momento era em como iria encontrar Park Chaewon. A escola era grande e a mesma podia podia ter ido para qualquer lugar.

(...)

"Uau, quantos troféus." Disse Chaewon ainda olhando para o pequeno lugar onde a escola arrumou os prêmios que os alunos conquistaram com esportes. 

"Eu confesso que educação física não é meu forte." Yeojin diz "Ainda sim quero carregar um desses." 

"Sua hora chegará, irmã." Haseul comenta dando um abraço de lado na irmã "Por aqui é a biblioteca, gosto de ficar por aqui estudando, é bem calmo e as opções de livros são imensas." 

"Confesso que estava ansiosa por ver esse lugar, não duvido que esse será um bom lugar que posso me concentrar." Chaewon comenta e a única coisa que ela podia imaginar era nas três estudando, embora Yeojin não parece muito curtir, mas ter Haseul iria ser maravilhoso. Ainda mais se tivesse dúvidas, poderia perguntar da mais velha que era terceirista. 

Ao entrar na biblioteca, a loira se deslumbrou com a quantidade de livros e pareciam todos bem organizados, limpos. Alguns alunos estavam ali, a Park até chegou ver um deles comendo uma barra de chocolate escondido já que não era permitido comer naquele local. A Park de aproximou um pouco da Jo para sussurrar para a mesma.

"Aqui é bem diferente da minha antiga escola, bem maior também." 

"Eu nunca fui em Incheon. Lá é legal?"

"Sim. Eu não queria muito vir para Daegu, mas confesso que estou feliz por está aqui agora." A mais velha disse, olhando para os lados procurando pela irmã mais nova avistando a mesma 

"Enquanto estamos aqui, vou aproveitar para pegar um livro que preciso usar em um trabalho. Fica a vontade, qualquer coisa vamos nos encontrar ali na recepção." Chaewon concorda e ver a mesma virando as costas. A ação da loira não foi muito diferente, não sabia exatamente ir. Não demorou para perceber que havia placas indicando os livros que haviam ali. Ao ler a palavra "Física" a mesma logo soltou um sorriso indo em direção aquele corredor. Como ela já havia percebido, havia vários livros, alguns ela reconheceu por já ter lido e alguns outros não. Pegou um que chamou sua atenção dando uma olhada rápida na capa e logo depois atrás para saber melhor do que se tratava.

Chaewon começou a caminhar lentamente enquanto estava lendo. Em questão de poucos segundos, um choque e um barulho é escutado. A Park havia acabado de esbarrar em alguém. Viu a situação dos livros e logo se abaixou para ajudar a garota que estava na sua frente, Chaewon rezava mentalmente para que ela não estivesse irritada, continuava rezando após escutar o grunhido da outra.

"Me desculpa, foi culpa minha. Sinto muito." Começou juntar os livros rapidamente. 

"Olha por onde anda da…" A frase da outra garota fora cortada ao olhar para loira em sua frente. Sim, ela estava surpresa afinal nunca havia visto a mesma na escola ou até mesmo na biblioteca. Era quase nítido que durante o ocorrido que havia ficado com raiva pela situação, mas ao ver a outra garota ficou muito interessada em saber quem seria "Tudo bem, desculpa. Foi culpa minha também." Olhou e as duas se levantaram juntas. Chaewon estava envergonhada pelo ocorrido, logo se curvou pedindo desculpas "Ela é toda educada" pensou a de cabelos castanhos. Chaewon estava nervosa, realmente não era intenção causar esse problema.

"Mais uma vez sinto muito, eu estava distraída." 

"Tudo bem. Você é nova aqui?" 

"Sou sim, cheguei hoje."

"Ah, isso explica porque nunca vi você antes, principalmente na biblioteca já que venho bastante por aqui."

"Estou conhecendo o lugares da escola."

"Seu ou sua presidente de classe está ajudando?" Chaewon negou com a cabeça. 

"Parece que a presidente faltou. Quem está me ajudando são umas garotas da outra turma." A de cabelos pretos ficou pensativa mas logo deu um sorriso. 

"Sua sala é o 2°C?" A Park concordou um pouco confusa. Como a outra na sua frente sabia? Se foi um chute, ele foi bem dado "Você estuda com minha amiga Jungeun. Ela é a presidente de classe, acabou faltando por estar gripada."

"Isso é muita coincidência." 

"Sim, muita." 

"Qual o seu nome?" Chaewon perguntou, afinal queria dizer algo para não sentir o peso da outra lhe encarando sem dizer uma palavra. A outra apenas sorriu.

"Meu nome é Choi Yerim, sou do 2°A. Disse a turma caso algum dia precise de ajuda, pode me procurar sempre que quiser." A Park achou muito gentil da parte da outra. 

"O meu é Chaewon, Park Chaewon. Confesso que estive com medo de pegar uma bronca por derrubar seus livros." 

"Eu estou um pouco estressada, mas desculpe caso te ofendi."

"Não, não. Está tudo bem." Riu baixo.

"Tudo bem, Chae. Posso te chamar assim?" A loira concordou "Eu preciso ir agora. Como eu disse, pode me procurar sempre que precisar de ajuda." Encarou a mais nova ali "Sinto que ainda vamos nos ver mais." Deu um sorriso e apenas saiu. Chaewon andou um pouco em direção ao início da fileira de livros e pode observar Yerim na recepção para anotar os livros que pegou na biblioteca. 

"Para tudo! Eu vi o que eu vi?" 

"Eu não sei o que você viu, Yeojin." Respondeu a Park rindo da expressão da garota.

"Estava falando com a Yerim?" A loira apenas concorda "Então eu vi o que eu vi."

"O que tem?" 

"Yerim é uma das pessoas mais populares aqui da escola. Ela se destaca mais por fazer parte do clube de artes, também é muito inteligente e simpática embora ela mude completamente perto de outra pessoa." Haseul respondeu, fingindo que estava procurando outro livro. A supervisora da sala estava de olho, tinham que ser cuidadosas e não falar muito alto para não chamar atenção. 

"Que pessoa?" 

"A Hyejoo. É outra garota popular daqui. Ela é mais rude e um pouco chata, a Yerim é até que educada e mais simpática." Im explicou revirando os olhos "Ela me tratou um pouco mal quando eu estava no banheiro, disse que esse era o ensino médio e não o ensino fundamental. Estava zoando minha altura." A Im disse um pouco triste e Haseul deu abraço de lado na pequena. 

"Enfim, as duas tem rinha, ninguém sabe o motivo, mas as duas não se gostam nenhum pouco. De qualquer forma, a Hyejoo não é tão ruim quanto o povo fala. Já fizemos trabalho no clube de música. Ela só é um pouco mais estressada que o normal." Chaewon deu de ombros, era por isso que não era bom ouvir boatos. Talvez fosse só como Haseul disse, um pouco estressada. Chaewon avista então Yerim dando um pequeno aceno e saindo da biblioteca." 

"Nós temos mais alguns minutos antes de entrar para a sala, ainda tem muitos lugares para ir?" As duas garotas concordaram. Foram para recepção levando os livros e saíram logo em seguida após fazer a burocracia da biblioteca. 

(...)

Após algumas voltas na escola, Chaewon soube onde era os clubes, conheceu a quadra de basquete e a quadra onde ocorria a educação física. O lugar era bem amplo, dava um vento gostoso e se Chaewon pudesse iria ficar ali o dia todo. Viu alguns garotos lhe encarando e aquilo lhe deixou incomodada, apenas fez virar o rosto quando passava pela quadra. As três garotas voltaram para o prédio onde deixaram Yeojin na sala e foram para o segundo andar. Haseul iria deixar Chaewon em sua classe já que a mesma ainda se sentia meio perdida. Por algum milagre segundo a própria Haseul, Jungkook estava na porta da sala e os três ficaram conversando ali um pouco no canto. 

Para um certo alguém fui a maior felicidade avistar a loira. Hyejoo sorriu, finalmente havia encontrado a mesma após procurar pela escola inteira. Queria falar com garota e garantir algum tipo de aproximação. Começou a caminhar em direção da mesma, e ao mesmo tempo, o segundo sinal tocou indicando que voltariam para a sala. Haseul se despediu dos outros dois e saiu andando para o outro andar onde continha sua sala. A Son no final das contas conseguiu alcançar Chaewon. 

"Oi, é nova aqui?" A Park se assustou um pouco e olhou curiosa para a garota em sua frente. Jungkook encarou aquela situação e simplesmente decidiu entrar deixando a loira sozinha ali. "Mal chegou e já está arrumando confusão com essa popular" pensou o Jeon. Enquanto isso do lado de fora, Chaewon apenas concordou balançando a cabeça "Meu nome é Son Hyejoo. Fico feliz que tenha uma aluna nova tão bonita assim." Sorriu e Chaewon se sentiu envergonhada. Não era acostumada a receber elogios, talvez a Son só quisesse ser simpática. Loho lembrou da pequena história que Haseul e Yeojin lhe contaram sobre a de cabelos pretos. 

"Obrigada. Meu nome é Park Chaewon."

"Bom, Chaewon, não temos tanto tempo para conversar porque já tocou o segundo sinal. Eu estou aqui para fazer um convite para o clube de música, estamos sempre procurando novas vozes. Seria bom ouvir sua voz mais vezes."

"Oh, clube de música? Eu ainda não havia pensado nesse quesito dos clubes." Chaewon ficou pensando por um momento. Ela já havia cantado no coral da sua igreja, mas agora era diferente de certa forma. Enquanto as duas conversavam, Yerim olhava em direção das duas garotas, encarando com raiva Hyejoo "Tinha que ser essa idiota" pensava a garota, já imaginava que a Son iria dar um jeito de lhe irritar. Quem havia contado sobre as duas terem conversado? Yerim queria saber, odiava esse povo que vivia de fofoca. Heejin logo se aproximou da Choi. 

"Yerim, o professor Oh vai já chegar." Choi nem deu bola, a visão estava presa em Chaewon e Hyejoo conversando. Yerim sabia o quanto aquele sorriso era cheio de segundas intenções, ela odiava isso. Heejin então olhou para mesma direção curiosa para saber e poder entender o ponto que ocorria "É a Park Chaewon?" Perguntou Heejin e a de cabelos castanhos apenas assentiu.

"O povo estava comentando? Não achei ela forçada e nem que queria chamar atenção." Yerim disse, era exatamente o que ela tinha escutado após sair da biblioteca. Não era aquela impressão que havia ficado, aquilo se aplicava mais a Son do que a Park. Bufou e entrou na sala fechando a porta logo em seguida.

"Você diz que odeia ligar para boatos, esse pessoal da escola faz mais isso que o normal." Heejin sorriu "Por acaso ficou interessada na novata?" As duas sentaram em seus devidos lugares.

"Hum, talvez. Mas eu preciso conhecer ela melhor para ter certeza."

"Quem diria que Choi Yerim está apaixonada."

"Não estou, Heejin, mas confesso que estou curiosa quanto a mesma. Infelizmente aquela fedida da Hyejoo vai querer atrapalhar." 

"Se garanta, sei que vai conseguir. E também talvez a novata não seja do tipo de Hyejoo."

"Não sabemos, só sabemos que ela vai querer atrapalhar." 

"Bom, eu fico feliz que pelo menos vai desencanar do Jaemin de vez, vocês dois tem um relacionamento muito estranho."

"Nós tínhamos, não temos mais nada."

"Isso me alegra todos os dias." Heejin riu afinal, não gostava nenhum pouco do garoto por motivos pessoais. Yerim nunca entendeu exatamente. 

"Você odeia o Jaemin, nunca entendi o porquê."

"Ele é um babaca, isso todo mundo nota. O ponto aqui é você e a Chaewon."

"Nós temos uma ajuda extra. Ela estuda com a Jungeun. Isso pode nos fazer nos aproximar." Yerim disse baixo para Heejin e então olhou em volta e pôde ver Hyunjin "Temos que tomar cuidado com o que a gente conversa aqui, a garota que anda com a Hyejoo estuda conosco." Heejin olhou para Kim que estava olhando para um livro, tentando escutar a conversa das duas, apenas separadas por umas duas cadeiras. A diferença era que sentavam em filas diferentes. O fato de as duas falarem baixo e o barulho de conversa na sala impedia de escutar com precisão do que se tratava, mas era sobre Chaewon. 

"Relaxa, somos ninjas. Agora se prepare, bissexual culture ativado." A garota respondeu para Choi que soltou uma risada baixa. O professor logo se fez presente na sala de aula.

Hyeejoo entrou em sua sala apressada, rindo e se sentando ao lado de Jiwoo. 

"E aí?" Perguntou a Kim.

"O primeiro passo eu já dei, espero que ela aceite e entre para o clube. Chances de aproximação serão maiores." 

"Hye, por acaso alguém mais se interessou?" Hyejoo pensou. 

"Olha, não duvido nada que tenham se interessado. Aliás, Chaewon é muito bonita, não posso responder muito da personalidade porque não conheço bem mas, ela loira é perfeita. Essa garota nasceu para ser loira." Jiwoo soltou uma risada.

"Hyunjin mandou mensagem, disse que ouviu Yerim e a outra amiga falando sobre ela." Nesse mesmo momento a expressão da Son fechou. Não era possível que Yerim iria se intrometer no caminho dela.

"Falou sobre o quê?" 

"Hyunjin não ouviu direito, mas era sobre Chaewon e que queria conhecer ela melhor." Hyejoo rosnou.

"Que ódio, eu não acredito que essa praga vai querer ficar no meu caminho."

"Hyejoo, fica calma. Ela pode até tentar, mas quem vai conseguir vai ser você. Não duvido que Chaewon aceite, você está tentando incluir ela, ela vai se sentir especial e feliz por isso." 

"Tem razão, Yerim só tenta e não consegue. É estúpida demais." Hyejoo encarou um ponto fixo pensando naquela situação. Estava feliz até ouvir o nome da Choi, se ela realmente ficasse intrometida quanto a Park, iria dar um jeito de fazer isso mudar. 

Chaewon já estava em aula, mas não conseguia parar de pensar na proposta da Son. Ela não sabia que iria ser chamada para um clube tão cedo, ficava feliz por alguém tentar fazer amizade com ela. No entanto, as palavras de Jungkook quando a mesma se sentou também não saia da sua cabeça: "Cuidado com quem você conversa, não arranje confusão com esses populares" Hyejoo era realmente uma pessoa ruim? Tudo bem que podia ser um pouco rude, mas ela havia lhe tratado tão bem e de forma educada. 

Aquele dia estava perto de acabar, Chaewon já esperava sua mãe em frente da escola que não demorou muito a chegar. A Park entrou no carro, toda alegre. 

"Ei, como foi seu primeiro dia?"

"Foi bem agitado, mas legal."

"Fez amigos? Como são seus colegas?" 

"Hum, está muito cedo para dizer quem são meus amigos. Meus colegas são legais… alguns." Chaewon ficou em dúvida nessa parte já que nem todos lhe deram boas-vindas e ignoraram ela quando estava na sala.

"Que bom, filha. Achei que o primeiro dia ia acabar sendo um problema, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado."

"Oh, eu fui chamada para o clube de música. Estou pensando em entrar, só que a única experiência que eu tive foi com o coral da igreja." 

"Isso já vai ajudar." 

"A biblioteca lá é bem grande também, já até emprestei um livro."

"Deixa eu adivinhar, foi de física?" A Park mais nova concorda animada "Eu nunca gostei muito de física."

"Só tem que ser cuidadosa enquanto está aprendendo, não é um bicho de sete cabeças." 

Mãe e filha foram conversando enquanto voltavam para casa. Enquanto isso na Bae School, Yerim não se encontrava muito distante de Hyejoo porém, nem havia percebido a presença da outra. A Son encarava a Choi esperando o momento certo para atacar. Como Yerim ousava em querer falar com Chaewon? Por que ela simplesmente não cuidava da vida dela? Eram coisas que Hyejoo pensava. A mesma começou andar em direção a Choi que não demorou a perceber a aproximação da outra. Alguns alunos que estavam ali as olharam assustados, já tirando os celulares lentamente para espalhar o que estava ocorrendo. 

"Pensem bem se querem realmente gravar algo ou tirar foto!" Yerim disse em um tom ameaçador "Está nas mãos de vocês querem se ver com a justiça." Hyejoo deu um riso soprado, Yerim cruzou os braços após a leve ameaça. Ninguém ousou fazer tal coisa, todos foram avisados "O que você quer? Não está vendo que está me atrapalhando?" Cruzou os braços. 

"Saiba que para mim também não é nenhum pouco agradável ter sua presença por perto."

"Oh, tirou as palavras da minha boca. Finalmente está se tornando inteligente." Disse irônica.

"Escuta aqui, sua praga, vou avisar só uma vez." Apontou o dedo na cara da Choi, a outra nem se moveu, apenas ficou encarando aquela cena com maior cara de tédio "Não quero você perto da Chaewon, ela não é para o seu bico." Yerim soltou uma gargalhada alta.

"Quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim?" Fez uma cara pensativa "Ah, é mesmo, ninguém."

"Estou avisando para depois não fazer o teorema da coitadinha. Chaewon não quer você por perto dela, eu muito menos."

"Quem está dizendo isso? Você ou ela? Saiba que você vindo aqui me ameaçar não irá mudar nada. Eu posso muito bem conversar com ela quando bem entender."

"Por que simplesmente deixa ela em paz e vai se entreter com aquele garoto de pinto pequeno, o Jaemin?"

"Nossa, 'tá tão incomodada ao ponto de colocar outra pessoa nada a ver no assunto? Melhore, Son." Hyejoo bufou.

"Explicado o porquê ele te largou. Você é muito insuportável."

"E está tão incomodada com isso por que? É da sua conta? Você precisa cuidar da sua vida, meu bem. Aliás, como eu disse, não irei deixar de falar com Chaewon só porque você veio aqui fazer cara feia." Se aproximou "Quem se garante, não tem medo." Encarou a Son e então o barulho de um carro pode ser escutado. 

O uber que Yerim havia pedido já havia chegado. Hyejoo ficou ali controlando seu ódio enquanto via o carro dobrar na esquina. Ela não iria deixar barato pelas palavras de Yerim e iria fazer com que as duas não fossem amigas, iria conquistar Chaewon. 

No carro, Yerim pensava quase o mesmo. Não iria deixar Hyejoo humilhar mais uma vez como fez no passado, mesmo que o tempo passasse, Hyejoo nunca iria deixar de ser uma criança mimada. Hyejoo não iria impedir e mandar em quem ela deveria falar ou não. Embora as duas estivessem irritadas, pensando no que fazer em quanto a Chaewon e a rixa de ambas, mal sabiam que estavam indo no caminho de criarem grandes confusões por conta de Park Chaewon no futuro e naquele momento, aquilo era a menor das preocupações. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, perdoem os erros!!!

Havia se passado dois dias desde a pequena ameaça feita entre Hyejoo e Yerim, dois dias desde que Chaewon havia chegado na escola. Embora ainda estivesse se adaptando, já estava gostando bastante da turma e do colégio.

O ditado de "as aparências enganam" é verídico já que a primeira impressão que a Park teve da presidente de sua turma era que, apenas uma garota chata e antipática, mas a verdade era que a mesma é engraçada e divertida. Ela só tentava manter a possa na sala e ser uma boa aluna. Além do mais, Jungeun já estava ciente de quem era a novata da sua turma.

"Acha mesmo que tem chance com a Chaewon?" Perguntou a Kim para a Choi. As duas estavam sentadas em um banco que ficava no pátio da escola, estavam a espera de Heejin.

"Achar é algo mútuo, mas certeza é um pouco difícil. Vou tentar para descobrir." Jungeun solta uma risada.

"Não achava que seu tipo fosse a Chaewon. Achava que seria mais... " A Kim se aproximou fazendo mistério "Hyejoo." A reação da mais nova foi fazer uma cara de nojo para Kim que estava rindo pela expressão.

"Achei que fôssemos amigas e soubesse que não gosto de insetos."

"Me poupe, Yerim. Mas voltando para minha coleguinha; vai precisar ser cuidadosa para não assustar a mesma. Você sabe muito bem que outras pessoas irão avançar."

"Sei sim, por isso preciso da sua ajuda como havia falado. Podemos chamar a Chaewon para um passeio, o que acha? Claro que todas nós iríamos para não ficar tão na cara."

"É uma boa ideia. Pode ser esse final de semana. Só que tem um porém."

"E qual seria?" Jungeun se levanta e olha para Choi com os braços cruzados. Estava andando de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse em uma busca por criminosos e precisasse ser cuidadosa.

"A Chaewon vai ficar feliz por tentar incluir ela e tudo mais, mas talvez seria bom deixar ela chamar alguém dos amigos dela. Quando cheguei na sala, fiquei sabendo que algumas pessoas tinham feito comentários cruéis por debaixo dos panos. Quem ficou do lado dela é o tal do Jungkook."

"Jungkook? Não é tal primo da Heejin?" Jungeun concorda "Eu ainda não entendi."

"O que quero dizer é que podemos chamar outras pessoas para esse passeio. Porque primeiro, ela vai ter pessoas com quem ela já se adaptou e não falo só do Jungkook, falo das outras duas garotas que sentam com ela no refeitório. Segundo, quanto mais gente, mais divertido." A Kim soltou um sorriso empolgada. Sempre ficava desse jeito com passeios e festas.

"Você observa demais." Yerim olhou desconfiada.

"Se tentar de outra maneira, pode assustar a menina."

"Nesse ponto é verdade."

"Fiquei sabendo que hoje terá aula do clube de música." Jungeun voltou a sentar ao lado da amiga "A loirinha disse que ia participar porque a Hyejoo convidou." Yerim revirou os olhos. Infelizmente sabia daquela notícia. Embora não quisesse apressar as coisas e estudar como sua possível "crush" era, conhecer a mesma melhor, queria ser a primeira na lista da Park. Odiava o quanto Hyejoo era uma intrometida.

"Sei. Como eu disse e repito, tenho confiança. Uma hora ela descobre que a praga não é flor que se cheire." Se levantou ajeitando a mochila em sua costa. Jungeun fez o mesmo procedimento e as duas começaram a caminhar para dentro da escola.

(...)

O professor de geografia havia faltado, os alunos do 2°C estavam conversando, mexendo no celular ou lendo alguma coisa. Chaewon apenas estava sentada dando uma lida no livro da matéria e ela podia escutar os pequenos barulhos vindo do fone de Jungkook. Ele estava jogando, nem se tinha dúvidas já que estava com a cabeça baixa também.

A garota que sentava atrás de Chaewon, estava do outro lado da sala. Jungeun viu ali uma oportunidade de convidar para o passeio de final de semana.

"Ei!" A Kim exclamou animada quando estava se sentando atrás da loira. A mesma olhou dando um sorriso por ver a presidente de turma "Você não é muito de conversar?"

"Eu preferir ler o livro."

"Se quiser posso voltar depois para tratar um assunto." Jungeun soltou um sorriso, sabia que iria despertar a curiosidade da mais nova.

"Que assunto?"

"Bom, você disse que é nova aqui na cidade e que não conhece muito. Que tal fazermos um passeio esse final de semana?"

"Seria bem legal." Disse animada, mas nem tinha certeza se sua mãe iria deixar "Primeiro tenho que ver com meus pais."

"Eu falo com seus pais se for preciso. Você não vai conhecer a cidade se não sair para andar um pouco. Podemos ir ao shopping, vemos um filme e depois lanchamos. Você pode levar os seus amigos também."

"Oh, sério?"

"Sim. As duas meninas com quem você senta no almoço e o..." Fingiu se esforçar para lembrar o nome do Jeon.

"Jungkook?"

"Isso!" Chaewon olhou para o mesmo, mantinha a mesma pose com os olhos totalmente vidrados no celular.

"Eu irei falar com elas e com Jungkook."

"Maravilha, já estou bem animada. Sempre penso que quanto mais gente melhor."

"Você parece gostar de coisas sociais. Eu gosto, mas às vezes prefiro ficar no meu canto."

"Não há nada de errado nisso. Bom, irei voltar para meu lugar pois preciso arrumar algumas coisas. Nós acertamos o melhor horário para todo mundo." Park concordou "Até mais, Chae."

Chaewon se ajeitou na cadeira e cutucou Jungkook.

"Tô jogando."

"Você está livre final de semana?"

"Vou jogar." A Park bufou.

"Você só joga?"

"É a melhor coisa a se fazer depois de exercícios físicos."

"Bom, a Jungeun nos convidou para um passeio no shopping final de semana?"

"Como assim?" Jungkook finalmente se virou, curioso.

"Foi o que eu disse. Ela chamou eu, você, Haseul e a Yeojin." O garoto solta uma risada nasal parecendo se lembrar de algo "Você vai querer ir?"

"Eu?! Não, obrigado."

"Vamos, Jungkook, vai ser legal."

"Da última vez que ouvir isso, a pessoa com quem fui estava beijando outra e eu fiquei de vela." Chaewon soltou uma risada imaginando a situação.

"Isso não vai acontecer."

"Mas irá."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Nada, nada. Você conversa melhor com as meninas na hora do almoço. Deixa eu voltar para meu jogo." E assim fez tentando fugir daquele convite. O Jeon sabia, ele sentia as reais intenções das garotas com a Park. Jungeun disfarçadamente havia observado aquela cena, apesar de achar curioso podia ser só mesmo que o garoto fosse antissocial. Mandou uma mensagem para Yerim sobre ter feito convite para a Park e na outra sala, Yerim sorria. Finalmente poderia conhecer Chaewon melhor, mesmo que fosse com os amigos por perto ainda sim esperava que fosse divertido saber mais sobre a garota.

Algumas horas depois já estavam sentados no refeitório da escola. Yeojin comentava algo sobre o anime que Chaewon deveria conhecer, as duas compartilhavam o gosto pelas animações. Haseul por outro lado, achava muito violento e preferia assistir dorama. No fundo a Jo era uma pessoa romântica, dava para ver no seu rosto nitidamente também. Conhecer era a conclusão final. Jungkook estava alheio a conversa como sempre, apenas comendo. Gostava de animes também, mas preferia terror do que os fofos que Yeojin gostava. Em um milésimo, Jeon lembra do convite de mais cedo e dá um sorriso.

"E eu nem acredito que ele possa ter feito isso. Ele é um canalha." Yeojin comenta e pode perceber sua raiva na voz.

"Olha a boca, Yeojin." Haseul repreende.

"Eu tenho uma novidade para vocês." Jungkook diz e as garotas o olham curiosas. 'Ele falando por livre espontânea vontade com a gente?' Questionava Jo em sua mente. "Na verdade, a novidade é da Chaewon. Só queria certificar que ela iria lembrar."

"Oh, é mesmo." A Park volta com o olhar para as outras duas garotas. "Vocês querem sair esse final de semana comigo? Na verdade, esse convite foi de outra pessoa. Espero que aceitem, não conheço nada da cidade e vai ser mais legal ainda se forem comigo."

"Nossa, eu aceito sim." Haseul solta um sorriso ficando animada. Quase não saia de casa ou recebia esse tipo de convite. Ela sempre ficava com Yeojin, mas a mais nova sempre recebia e tinha outros amigos que iam lhe visitar.

"Eba! Finalmente vamos comer algo além do almoço da escola." Im aplaude.

"Pois é, isso é muito legal. Você sabe quem convidou, Haseul?" A garota apenas nega com a cabeça "A Kim Jungeun." Haseul começa a tossir por ter se afogado com o suco na qual estava tomando. Ela ouviu realmente certo?

"Meu Deus, Haseul, você está bem?" Se levantou para tentar ajudar a garota assim como Yeojin passava as mãos em sua costa. Haseul não se afogou tanto, se sentiu muito nervosa ao ouvir o nome da outra garota. Jungkook estava envergonhado pela situação que criou.

"Estou bem, obrigada." Sinalizou com a mão para acalmar os mais novos. Sua respiração voltou ao normal e então Chaewon decidiu prosseguir.

"Então, vocês topam?"

"Sim!" Respondeu Yeojin.

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza."

"Por quê?" A Park e Im perguntaram rapidamente. "Você estava tão animada ainda agora." Os olhos tristes de Chaewon se fizeram presente durante a frase e depois encarando Haseul. Haseul nem sabia que desculpa devia dar, era péssima nisso. Yeojin sabia que algo estava acontecendo e se esforçava para lembrar. Já havia escutado o nome Kim Jungeun fora da escola.

"Acho que é por conta da sua colega." A mais nova respondeu e sua memória havia refrescado.

"Da Jungeun?" Yeojin concorda. "Mas por que? Ela fez algo para você?" Como Haseul iria responder aquela pergunta. A mais velha conhecia a loira apenas em alguns dias, não se sentia pronta para contar coisas muito pessoais na sua vida, coisas que antes de ela se sentar com os três no refeitório. Só os três sabiam. Aliás, ela não sabia como a Park era, suas opiniões e seus gostos, não sabia se a garota iria entender.

"A Haseul ela tem vergonha da Jungeun. Uma vez... Ela ajudou a Haseul com problemas... femininos aqui na escola." Era mentira. Foi o melhor que Jungkook pensou para sair daquele assunto já que foi ele mesmo o culpado daquela pequena confusão. Ele também percebia o olhar preocupado da amiga e mesmo salvando da situação embaraçosa, sabia que teriam que conversar depois.

"Sim. E esse dia foi vergonhoso."

"Entendi." Disse Chaewon, pensativa.

"Mas sabe, Seul, mesmo que tenha sido um momento um tanto vergonhoso poderia aproveitar para vocês conversarem." Jeon estava incentivando a garota ir no passeio. Sabia muito bem dos sentimentos de Jo Haseul por Kim Jungeun e bom, era o seu último e não era certo da mais velha ter mais uma oportunidade de tentativa com seu amor de colegial.

"Exato. Seja o que for, vai ocorrer tudo bem. vamos nos divertir."

"O Jungkook vai?" Haseul perguntou.

"Não!" O próprio garoto respondeu.

"Não vou se ele não for."

"Quê? Não, não, já dispensei o convite mais cedo."

"Irmã, mas o que importa é que eu vou." Yeojin resmunga.

"Tudo bem, depois podemos vamos resolver essa questão. Bom, vou sair mais cedo da mesa, quero ser pontual quando chegar no clube." Chaewon sorriu.

''Oh, está indo para o grupo de música?"

"Sim, Yeojin. Fiquei sabendo que os alunos de terceiro ano são a maioria no clube e nessa escola todos parecem tão assustadores." Se levantou, "Enfim, falo com vocês mais tarde." Levantou pegando sua bandeja e acenando com sua outra mão livre.

"O que caralhos você acha que estava fazendo?!" 

"Olha a boca, Yeojin." A mais nova revirou os olhos. "Mas sim, o que foi aquilo?"

"Olha, me desculpa se você quase morreu ainda agora mas, a sua chance de se aproximar da Jungeun está aí."

"Não é fácil, JK. Sabe o quanto sou travada nessas coisas." Im concordou levemente com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, sem pressão para você ir. Só vi como uma oportunidade. Você gosta dela tem um bom tempo."

"Eu tenho medo."

"Eu sei, me desculpe caso pareça que estou de colocando pressão quanto á isso. Mas é melhor chorar por arriscar do que nunca ter tentado." 

(...)

Após a Park entrar no corredor do clube de música, pode ver algumas pessoas na porta da sala. Mesmo após o sinal ter tocado a garota ficou esperando um pouco para poder subir o outro andar. Era a última sala e logo pode ver algumas pessoas já estavam entrando. "Preciso me apressar" pensou a loira. 

Ao chegar próximo a porta, se depara com um garoto alto e que até ficou confuso com a mesma, nunca tinha lhe visto antes na turma.

"Olá." Chaewon diz tímida.

"Oi. Está perdida?"

"Aqui é o clube de música?" O garoto concordou. "Oh, então é aqui mesmo." Antes de o rapaz falar alguém aparece do lado da loira.

"Você realmente veio." Hyejoo sorriu para loira e o rapaz olhou desconfiado. "Tae, essa é a Chaewon. Ela veio aqui fazer um teste, sabe? Está interessada no clube de música."

"Não podemos colocar alunos no clube depois do segundo bimestre."

"Com exceção dos alunos novos. Chaewon foi transferida tem poucos dias, os clubes são obrigatórios."

"Tudo bem, pode entrar. Fique a vontade." O garoto deu um sorriso quadrado para Park e a mesma se curvou. Hyejoo deu um sinal de positivo para a mais velha e deu sinal para a mesma lhe seguir. As duas se sentaram quase no fundo perto de Jiwoo que estava sorrindo sem parar. Em partes era por conta dos objetivos de Olivia e outra por uma nova voz no grupo.

"Ah, você deve ser a Chaewon. Hyejoo não para de falar de você." A Park sorriu tímida."

"Espero que só coisas boas." Sorriu e as outras duas garotas deram um olhar cúmplice. O garoto que estava na porta apenas entrou e se sentou ao lado de outra garota. Chaewon ficou observando, parecia que ele havia ficado desconfiado sobre a mesma entrar no grupo. "Será que ele não foi com minha cara?" Pensou. 

Antes da Son puxar assunto com a Park, o professor de música chega. Ocorreu tudo normal. Chaewon foi apresentada a turma que deu boas-vindas a ela, o professor estava muito animado. Iria ter uma voz nova, só iria precisar ouvir Chaewon cantando.

"Agora somos treze alunos no clube e vai ficar dois grupos de quatro e um de cinco. Por favor, se dividam" O professor disse e então os alunos começam se levantar.

"Relaxa, você vai ficar no meu grupo." Hyejoo sorri e Chaewon retribui balançando a cabeça em positivo. Jiwoo e mais dois garotos estavam no grupo. Hyejoo conversou com eles e logo virou sua cabeça para direcionar sua atenção ao professor.

"Isso, muito bem. O trabalho é que vocês irão sortear" Mostrou uma pequena caixa "Um gênero musical. Se por exemplo alguém tirar rock, irá cantar uma música desse gênero. A música e o artista estão a escolha de vocês. O mais importante é que todos devem cantar nem que seja apenas dez segundos. Trabalhem em grupo, anotem também como foi o desenvolvimento do trabalho, isso será importante para a apresentação do teatro de primavera." Todos concordaram. 

"Queria que ficássemos com rock, tenho tantas ideias." Choramingou, Hyejoo.

"Temos que escolher a música com cuidado, ela precisa encaixar bem nas vozes. Soobin sabe tocar instrumentos, isso já é uma grande ajuda caso a possibilidade de um acústico ocorrer." O garoto desconhecido disse. 

"O Jeongin tem razão, um acústico seria bem legal." Respondeu Jiwoo. 

Os dois grupos foram sorteados e agora faltava apenas um grupo.

"Pega lá, Chae, traga sorte para a gente." Hyejoo fez sinal de fighting.

A mesma se levantou um pouco envergonhada. Ao colocar sua mão, mexeu alguns papéis e então puxou o braço de volta. Entregou o mesmo para o professor que leu em voz alta.

"O gênero musical do grupo três é country." 

"Meu pai." Jeongin disse "Não tenho referências country."

"Aff, a gente vai cantar em inglês." Hyejoo disse cruzando os braços.

"Só trouxe azar para o grupo." Chaewon disse sem graça.

"Tudo bem, vai ser um desafio para nós, mas vamos conseguir." Jiwoo tentou animar os outros dois garotos, ela era animada por conta própria. Hyejoo achava um azar, não era muito seu estilo.

"Chae, você pode ir na minha casa final de semana? Vamos planejar o trabalho." Perguntou enquanto Jiwoo e os outros dois rapazes conversavam. A Son teria oportunidade de ficar com a Park, conversar mais do que fora da escola e se desse, acabasse rolando alguma coisa. A última opção parecia um pouco mais improvável já que Chaewon não parecia esse tipo de garota. 

"Não acho que vou poder. Sábado vou para um passeio e domingo vou estar com meus pais. Na verdade o passeio é meio incerto."

"Vai colocar um passeio acima de um trabalho da escola" Hyejoo levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Não, eu não quis dizer isso." A loira logo começa a negar e então a Son começa a ri, Chaewom fica confusa com a situação.

"Tudo bem, podemos fazer depois da aula. Irá sair com quem?"

"Com meus colegas novos. Uma garota da minha turma me convidou e estarei chamando mais umas pessoas com quem sento no refeitório." Colega de turma? Quem seria? Pensava Hyejoo. Antes mesmo que pudesse perguntar, Chaewon é chamada pelo professor de música.

"Estou muito feliz em ter uma aluna nova na turma. A Hyejoo lhe chamou para participar?"

"Sim, foi ela. Eu sou nova na escola e ela disse que seria bem-vinda na turma."

"Sem dúvidas nenhuma. Espero que possa se dar bem com o pessoal. Bom, peço que depois que a aula acabe fique aqui. Preciso saber o tom da sua voz para as futuras apresentações que estará presente."

"Claro, senhor Kim."

"Hyejoo pode acompanhar também, preciso falar sobre a apresentação que iremos fazer na escola do sul." Chaewon concorda "Pode se sentar, senhorita Park." A mesma se curvou e voltou para se lugar. Deu o aviso para a Son e comentou algumas ideias em grupo, conheceu mais um pouco dos seus outros colegas. A Park inclusive repensava sobre Kim Taehyung, ele era legal e divertido. Talvez fosse só sua impressão, conheceu sua amiga Jinsoul também que era muito adorável.

Son e Park ficaram na sala de música para o pequeno conhecimento da voz da mais nova membro do clube. O professor havia sido bem sincero dizendo que era uma voz bem diferente, estaria contente de poder ajudar a melhorar. Hyejoo até plantou a semente na cabeça do professor de a loira participar de competições de canto e com o nervoso, Chaewon fez um rap improvisado de brincadeira.

"Yah, como foi?" Perguntou Haseul. Já era hora da saída, esperavam por Yeojin olhando para os lados.

"Divertido. O pessoal lá me recebeu melhor que minha turma." Jo soltou uma risada. "Mal entrei e já temos um trabalho em grupo."

"Acontece. Espero que os próximos encontros sejam assim."

"Oh, aliás de qual clube você faz parte?"

"Jardinagem. Gosto de plantas, estou com um colega de turma que também gosta."

"Não gosto muito de terra." Fez cara de nojo. "Desculpa, só tenho um certo pavor por conta de minhocas." Haseul solta uma risada.

"Você tem medo de minhoca?"

"Não..." Haseul arqueou uma sobrancelha ainda rindo sem acreditar.

"Haseul, as minhocas são um dos seres vivo mais indefesos."

"Indefesos? Indefesos nada."

"Tem algum motivo específico para esse medo?" Chaewon abriu a boca para falar, mas então Hyejoo apareceu dando um susto nas duas garotas ali."

"Ei, Chae. Gostou de hoje?" Haseul virou o rosto para não prestar atenção na conversa das duas. 

"Sim, foi bem legal." Disse sorrindo.

"O clube de música foi uma boa escolha. Combinamos melhor sobre o trabalho, já deixei meu número em um papel. Está dentro da sua mochila."

"Quando colocou? Eu nem percebi."

"Segredo. Me mande mensagem..."

"Ei, Haseul, vamos para casa. Se eu ficar mais um minuto nesse inferno..." Yeojin percebe a presença de alguém mais além de Chaewon. Estava com tanta raiva que nem viu de longe a Son ali. Hyejoo olhou curioso, estranhamente já tinha visto ela. Não lembrava como sempre, péssima em lembrar das pessoas. Yeojin ferveu mais ainda, mas disfarçou. "Vamos, Jojo."

"Tchau, Chaewon!" Despediu-se Haseul, Yeojin apenas deu um aceno para a loira. Algo havia acontecido. A garota retribui com um aceno também.

"Ok... Enfim, me manda mensagem. Vou espera ansiosamente por isso." Piscou e saiu correndo. Chaewon ficou envergonhada com o ato. "Hyejoo é um pouco para frente." pensou a mais velha. Logo viu a Son se juntar com Jiwoo e mais uma outra garota, não fazia ideia de quem era. As três foram caminhando para o lado oposto que Chaewon ia para casa.

"Eu penso que logo, logo estarei com o título de namorada da novata." Hyejoo disse.

"Você apressa demais as coisas, vai acabar assustando." Hyunjin respondeu enquanto olhava para o celular, digitava alguma coisa.

"Hyejoo age como se estivesse apaixonada sendo que conhece bem pouco sobre a garota. Tem que tomar cuidado para não quebrar a cara, às vezes as pessoas não são o que são." Jiwoo disse e a Son apenas fez uma careta.

"Que tipo de mensagem positiva é essa, Jiwoo?"

"Só estou dizendo. Criar muitas expectativas é ruim."

"Você está dizendo isso por causa da Sooyoung do terceiro ano? Você sabia que ela gostava de outra pessoa." A Son parou e as outras duas também.

"Achava que se a gente ficasse, ela ia acabar gostando de mim."

"Sentimos muito, Ji. Lembra que conversamos sobre isso? Era exatamente para evitar essa situação." A outra Kim disse, abraçando de lado a amiga mais velha. Hyejoo estava sentindo dó de Jiwoo, mas havia ficado chateada pelo que a mesma havia dito. "Além do mais, às vezes a pessoa que queremos não é boa para nós e a que nos merece está esperando nos tocarmos de ela está ali." Por algum motivo, Hyejoo pensou em alguém ao ouvir as palavras de Hyunjin, mas logo tratou de tirar aquilo de sua mente. "Lembra daquela menina que gosta de você?"

"Não lembre dela. Ela é totalmente adorável e foi muito difícil rejeita-lá."

"Tudo bem."

"Sinto muito por isso, Jiwoo. Mas não fale essas coisas para mim, estou tentando fazer dá certo, o apoio de vocês é importante para mim."

"Tem meu apoio, mas disse isso por ser exatamente por ser minha amiga e me preocupar."

"Ok, vamos parar de falar desse assunto."

Jiwoo respirou fundo e limpou o rosto. As três seguiram andando para o destino marcado de mais cedo.

O restinho da semana havido sido bastante tranquilo. Chaewon combinou o passeio, criaram até o grupo para poder conversarem. Jungkook saiu umas três vezes, mas depois desistiu, a única coisa que passava na cabeça dele era silenciar e não aparecer no dia. 

Já era sábado, o dia do passeio. Embora o pai de Chaewon não apoiasse tanto essa saída, permitiu a mesma. Falou com Jungeun quando a mesma veio lhe buscar. Chaewon já havia escutado como a Kim e sua família era bem rica, percebeu mais ainda isso por conta do carro.

O próximo destino foi a casa de Haseul e Yeojin. A primeira estava muito nervosa, iria ficar perto de Jungeun e isso fazia sentir mil e um sentimentos, quase estava desistindo de ir. Mandava mensagens para o Jeon e nada do mesmo responder. 

"Você parece que vai ter um treco."

"Eu sei, Yeojin." Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. "Por que ela tem que ser tão bonita?" Disse Jo em um tom que só ela pudesse ouvir. Valia a pena mesmo ir? O encorajamento que recebeu o restante da semana foi em vão?

No carro, quase chegando na casa duas irmãs, Jungeun e Chaewon conversavam.

"Vai adorar conhecer a Choerry."

"Choerry?"

"É a Yerim. Heejin e eu chamamos ela assim, apelido carinhoso. Ela também usa como _nickname_ de jogo." 

"Jogo?" A loira ficou interessada. Não conhecia tantas garotas que jogavam e não falava muito sobre pois sua mãe dizia não ser coisa feminina. Jungeun solta um sorriso, havia conseguido a atenção. "Que jogo?"

"Ela e Heejin jogam vários, não sei exatamente. Por acaso gosta de jogos?"

"Sim."

"Oh, então pode perguntar para ela pessoalmente daqui a pouco. Não posso responder porque não entendo, não sei quais são." Riu divertida. A loira ficou pensando um pouco, iria ser divertido encontrar outras garotas com quem pudesse conversar sobre. Aliás, iria conversar com Yerim, a garota que foi super gentil e simpática quando a mesma chegou. Elas não se falavam nos corredores, apenas sorriam e acenavam uma para outra de longe e no grupo, falaram bem pouco dizendo das coincidências da vida.

Depois de alguns minutos, as quatro chegaram no shopping. Heejin e Yerim já estavam lá. Ao avistar Chaewon, a Choi sorriu.

"Oh, você veio mesmo."

"É uma oportunidade de boa de conhecer um pouco a cidade."

"Quem são suas amigas?" Yerim perguntou.

"Ela é a Haseul e ela a Yeojin."

"Oi, meninas, sou a Yerim." 

"Quanta formalidade." Disse Heejin. "Vocês já me conhecem." Fez o sinal de "V" com os dedos.

"Yah, você não vai precisar cometer nenhum crime de ódio hoje." a Jo disse rindo.

"Ainda bem, estava preparada."

"Do que elas estão falando?" Sussurrou Chaewon para Yerim.

"É por causa do amigo de vocês."

"Quem? O Jungkook?"

"Sim, eles são engraçados brigando e são um pouco competitivos."

"Um pouco?" Yeojin se intrometeu. "Eu diria muito." Haseul apenas riu.

"Parece que aqui todo mundo já se conhecia, menos eu." Jungeun olhou para Haseul e a mesma desviou o olhar nervosa. "Que tal irmos escolher o filme? Nada de terror, Heejin."

"Eu voto pelo terror." Uma voz masculina tomou espaço do local. Olharam e viram Jungkook se aproximando.

"Meu Deus, ele veio." Chaewon disse sem acreditar.

"Hoje um gay vai estragar meu dia." Heejin disse e Chaewon ficou confusa com aquela frase porém, deixou passar.

"bom ver você também, Heejin."

"Nossa, o que te fez mudar de ideia?" Perguntou Yeojin.

"A comida. Então, vamos?"

"Esse garoto é muito aleatório, basta ser primo da Jinnie." A Choi diz rindo e os outros concordaram.

"Primos?"

"É, Chae, eles dois são primos e por isso já nos conhecemos." Respondeu a Im.

"Você realmente está por fora." Jungeun disse.

"Dá um desconto, ela não tem nem uma semana aqui." O Jeon se pronunciou.

"É, mas não pode contar, Chaewon, a escola não sabe."

"Poe que não, Heejin?"

"É melhor assim. Ele é um pirralho."

"Sou mais velho que você, Heejin." O grupo de amigos riram e então, logo começaram a caminhar em direção onde ficava o cinema, iriam decidir o filme que iam assistir.

Jungkook ia atrás das garotas, olhando para os cantos. Jungeun, Yeojin e Heejin conversavam sobre algo e a Choi e a Park sobre outra. Haseul aproveitou e se aproximou de Jungkook.

"Eu achei que não ia mais vim."

"Foi mal, eu dormir." A mesma revirou os olhos. "Qual é, já estou aqui."

"Quase tive um colapso quando Jungeun chegou perto de mim, falou comigo, olhou para mim."

"Se acalma, mulher. Estou aqui e vou colocar nosso plano em ação."

"Que plano?" 

"Calma, eu já disse." Jungkook então olhou para Chaewon e Yerim conversando. Você não acha curioso?"

"O quê?" Jo perguntou enquanto procura com o olhar o que seria.

"Ali." Jeon apontou com o olhar para as duas garotas.

"Não? O que quer dizer?"

"É curioso o fato de a Chaewon mal ter chegado na escola e receber atenção justamente das pessoas populares. As populares que se odeiam. Tem algo aí, isso está muito meninas malvadas."

"Talvez seja apenas coincidência."

"Queria que fosse, Jojo, mas acho que a Chaewon vai trazer mais confusões entre as duas."

"Está vendo coisas."

"Será mesmo? Quer apostar?"

"Já entendi, já entendi. Só não consigo entender."

"Eu sim."


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O terceiro capítulo entregue com todo amor. Se o capítulo 4 está longe? Talvez não. Peço para que vocês possam comentar do que estão achando da história, opiniões são sempre bem-vindas com elas, poderei procurar melhorar.
> 
> Sem mais enrolação, boa leitura :)

Aquele sábado estava sendo maravilhoso. Chaewon esperava se diverti e conhecer um pouco mais do shopping, mas não achou que iria ri tanto por conta do outro grupo que havia ali. Após assistirem um filme no cinema, resolveram dá uma volta nas lojas convidativas decidiram comer alguma coisa. Chaewon realmente se sentia encantada com todos ali. Em poucos dias, como pôde se aproximar de tantas pessoas assim? Tudo bem que não podia dizer que realmente todos eram próximos e amigos, mas tinha a sensação que todos poderiam ser.

Heejin era super engraçada e naquele dia, ninguém nunca tinha visto Jungkook interagir tanto com alguém como naquele momento. Jungeun era a mais louca de todos e aquilo sem dúvidas encantava principalmente a aluna do terceiro ano, Jo Haseul. Oposta por da Jo por ela ser totalmente calma? Talvez, mas adorava o brilho que a Kim exalava. Embora estivesse nervosa com tudo aquilo, tentou ficar calma e seguir o conselho do amigo. Yeojin sempre estava agindo de um jeito fofo e falando coisas agressivas ao mesmo tempo "Você é só uma criança!" Falava Heejin quando a mesma soltava algum palavrão.

E tinha Yerim. A Park estava vendo o quanto a Choi era mais legal e gentil que aparentava ser. Yerim conversava coisas com Chaewon como gostos musicais em comum e séries que assistiam, até mesmo tocaram no assunto faculdade. Park teve impressão que a garota era bem séria no quesito estudos, parecia que tinha uma vida toda planejada para quando se formasse.

Chaewon se sentia ao contrário, mal lembrava do que havia tomado no café da manhã. Ela pensava na vida adulta e coisas que acompanhavam como faculdade e emprego, mas não era sua maior preocupação. Ela deixava sua vida levar, sem muitos planejamentos, acreditava que isso estragava as expectativas e era bem melhor não criar.

"Minha avó sempre conta esse tipo de história. Ela diz que no interior, via sempre uns barulhos estranhos, como se houvesse alguém estivesse andando pelos lados da casa." Os sete jovens agora estavam sentados em uma mesa na praça de alimentação. Enquanto comiam, conversavam sobre histórias sobrenaturais.

"Haseul, você lembra quando fizemos aquela viagem no último verão? Acreditem ou não, pessoal, mas o telhado sempre parecia que alguém estava andando. Muitas vezes nosso pai saiu para ver o que era, mas não havia sinal de nada."

"Essas história estão mais emocionante que o filme." Heejin respondeu totalmente atenta.

"Vocês acreditam mesmo que espíritos possam ficar por aqui enchendo o saco de vocês?" Jungkook perguntou enquanto colocava o canudo do Milkshake em sua boca.

"Bom, eu acredito. " Chaewon continuou " Principalmente se mexerem com eles, sabe? Ou que eles tem alguma pendência no nosso mundo."

"Dizem que muitos espíritos ficam aqui para se vingar de quem os matou, algo assim."

"Sim, Yerim, minha mãe diz esse tipo de coisa."

"Vocês estão me assustando com esse papo!" Jungeun respondeu e tentou fazer uma cara de brava. Heejin viu aquilo como uma forma de brincar.

"Tenha cuidado, Jungeun, às vezes um espírito pode está bem do seu lado." A expressão irritada de Jungeun aumentou. Como pode Heejin querer lhe assustar?

"Ei, depois que acabarmos de comer, podemos ir naqueles brinquedos que tem do lado oeste do shopping? Lá se pode ganhar prêmios." Yeojin diz animada.

"Podemos sim." Choi respondeu animada. "Eu vejo isso como uma competição." Yerim olhou desafiadora para Heejin e a mesma retribui.

"Tudo pela mascote!" Respondeu Jungeun.

"Estão de acordo?" Choi olhou para os outros.

"Não irei poder ficar." Jungkook respondeu.

"Oh, para onde vai?" Haseul segurou seu ombro. Jungeun olhou aquele ato um pouco desconfiada.

"Tenho um compromisso."

"Vai trocar a gente, Jeon Jungkook? Que lindo."

"Sem drama Yeojin." O mesmo riu e então tirou da carteira uma quantidade de dinheiro. "Espero que ajude para pagar a nossa despesa. Bom, até mais pessoal." Ele se levantou e saiu. Apenas foram ouvidos alguns "Tchau!" de quem estava ali.

"Está tudo bem com ele?" Perguntou Yerim para a Park quase em um sussurro.

"Acho que sim. Ele é meio assim, fechado. Talvez ele realmente tivesse um compromisso."

"Por algum acaso, ele tem alguma relação com a Haseul?" Chaewon ficou confusa e então soltou uma risada. Enquadro as duas conversavam baixinho, uma conversa aleatória rolava entre as outras quatro garotas

"Como assim? Eles são amigos."

"Oh, você tem certeza disso?"

"Bom, sim. Nunca foi mencionado algo a mais." Choi concordou e deu um gole em seu suco. Park deu mais uma mordida no seu sanduíche se deliciando. Discretamente, Yerim balança sua cabeça em negativo para Jungeun. A mesma direciona seu olhar para Haseul e sorri.

(...)

  
Após mais algumas brincadeiras no pequeno parque que tanto Yeojin queria ir, as garotas começavam a se despedir. Havia sido um dia agitado e animado. Junguen ficou de levar Haseul e Yeojin para casa, Chaewon iria junto a Yerim já que segundo Jungeun, "O ar-condicionado do carro quebrou, muitas pessoas vai ter muito calor" Aquela era umadesculpa idiota, mas que engoliram. Nesse momento, esperavam o irmão da Choi que iria buscar as duas.

"O que achou de hoje? Espero que tenha se divertido."

"Oh, foi muito legal. Eu achei que seria legal, mas não tanto." Sorriu. Yerim se encantava pelo jeitinho de Chaewon.

"Podemos sair mais em grupo, até só nós duas também se quiser."

"Gostaria. Você é basicamente minha guia turística daqui." As duas riram.

"Você só me enxerga dessa maneira? Poderia me enxergar também como 'A menina que comprou batata frita para mim', não é?"

"Eu agradeço. Infelizmente meu dinheiro acabou. Segunda-feira eu pago o que te deixei devendo."

"Você pode me pagar agora."

"Como? Eu não tenho dinheiro."

"Que tal o próximo passeio ser só comigo? Amanhã, por exemplo." Park arregalou levemente os olhos e riu.

"Oh, amanhã? Não vou poder, sinto muito. Irei estar com meus pais."

"Certo. Mas que tal próximo sábado?" A loira pensou.

"Irei ver e te aviso. Não é mais fácil eu pagar em dinheiro? Nem sempre posso sair de casa." Yerim riu e negou com a cabeça.

"Não, está tudo bem." Um barulho de buzina chamou a atenção das duas. Yerim logo reconheceu ser o carro do irmão do outro lado da rua. "É o meu irmão. Vamos!" A loira concordou e ambas atravessaram. A Choi abriu a porta para Chaewon e logo depois entrou. "Hey!" Disse Yerim sorrindo.

"Oi, maninha. E oi amiga da maninha." Disse rindo.

"Oi." Respondeu sem jeito.

"Chaewon, esse é meu irmão Minho e Minho, essa é minha... amiga Chaewon."

"Olá. Confesso que estou surpreso que não seja a Jungeun ou a Heejin nesse carro."

"Não seja indelicado."

"Perdão."

"Então, Chaewon, onde você mora?"

"Oh, na avenida sete."

"Algum ponto de referência?"

"Floricultura Myoui."

"Tudo bem. Crianças, coloquem os cintos." As duas garotas fizeram o ato e logo o irmão da Choi deu partida no carro em direção ao destino de onde a Park morava.

Estava normal, Chaewon achou o irmão da mesma legal. Quando chegou onde morava, seus pais falaram com os dois Choi perguntando se a mesma havia dado trabalho. A Park ficou bastante envergonhada, ela sempre iria ser tratada como um bebê.

No dia seguinte, Chaewon foi de manhã e de noite para a igreja junto com seus pais. Os dois comeram uma pizza naquele dia e uma conversa nada confortável começou para Chaewon.

"Estava conversando com o Seungmin, não é? Ele é o filho da pastora. Aparenta ser um bom garoto." Sua mãe Yuri disse animada. Não via a hora de um dia ver sua filha namorando.

"Sim, ele é irmão da Jiho. Nós já tínhamos nos falado na ação de jovens." Deu uma mordida na pizza e soltou um sorriso. Estava realmente muito bom.

"Acho que deveria se aproximar mais ainda dele."

"O que quer dizer com isso, Yuri?" Kyung perguntou olhando para a esposa.

"Ora, Kyung, você espera que Chaewon nunca namore?" A loira então olha para o casal com um olhar assustado e enojado ao mesmo tempo. Namorar era algo tão irrelevante na sua vida.

"Você vai ficar empurrando sua filha para aquele garoto? Você nem sabe se ela quer." A mais velha bufou um pouco irritada.

"Isso cabe a Chaewon dizer." Seu olhar direciona para a filha cheio de expectativas. "O que acha dele, uh? Deve ser um bom partido."

"Não, obrigada, não estou interessada. Não é porque eu falei com o garoto uma vez que quero namorar com ele, mal o conheço e nós conversamos pouco. A senhora sabe que não gosto que me pressione com esse tipo de coisa."

"Ai, Chaewon! Você está ficando igual o seu irmão. Vai fazer as mesmas besteiras que ele também?" O senhor Park então soltou o garfo e a faca, fazendo um barulho.

"Yuri, chega. Como você pode ir na igreja e ficar estragando esse tipo de momento? Fica falando mal do próprio filho."

"Não falei mal de ninguém, só não quero que Chaewon cometa os mesmos erros que Jimin."

"Vamos mudar de assunto." A loira então abaixou a cabeça e puxou outro pedaço de pizza. Como odiava ouvir aquele tipo de coisa e mais ainda, falarem daquele jeito sobre seu irmão. Como sentia falta de Jimin.

(...)

  
Era segunda-feira e era muito raro um aluno chegar na escola sem parecer um peixe morto. Quem inventou as segundas? Havia pessoas que gostavam dela?

Ainda era cedo, mas já havia um pequena movimentação de alunos na Bae School. Heejin já estava lá em um canto da escola, esperando sua companhia diária. Elas se encontravam as escondidas por motivos pessoais, talvez uma guerra poderia acontecer caso descobrissem aquelas escapadas.

A Jeon cada vez mais se viciava a usar cigarro. Havia experimentado alguns meses atrás quando foi em uma festa e era engraçado o fato de todo fumante com quem ela queria pedi uma traga, dizia para mesma não usar. Como um cara que fuma diz para não usar? Enfim, a hipocrisia.

Mas enfim, ela estava ali agora após ter tido a oportunidade. Gostava daquela sensação de leveza no corpo e de soltar a fumaça pelo nariz, como se estivesse limpando a alma. Por que os vícios parecem bonitos e atraentes?

Sentada, ao ouvir alguns barulhos se aproximando e se levantou, escondendo o cigarro. Carregava consigo um perfume para disfarçar o cheiro o que de certa forma, dava certo. Yerim se incomodava com aquele cheiro demais culpando o suposto garoto com quem Heejin ficava misteriosamente. "No que e com quem você se meteu?" A Choi sempre dizia isso para Heejin que apenas retribui com uma risada abafada. 

"Chegou primeiro do que eu aqui porque queria fumar, não é?" Heejin pôde ver a garota a sua frente de braços cruzados, encostada na parede.

"Talvez."

"Você sabe que não aprovo isso." Se aproximou. "Mas por algum motivo eu gosto. Só que sabe, você 'tá matando seu pulmão." Encarou a mesma.

"Acho que misturamos vários tipos de excitação e isso fica gostoso. O perigo de sermos pegas, o cheiro de cigarro, parece que estou fazendo isso depois do sexo." A menor apenas riu.

"Você é bem idiota, não é? Ficamos rindo desse situação, mas podemos ficar ferradas."

"Não tiro sua razão." Heejin se aproxima e começa a beijar o rosto da garota. "Mas sei que bem aí no fundo, você também gosta." Encarou a mesma e as duas se beijam internamente, de um jeito afoito porém, excitante. A garota mais nova colocou suas mãos no pescoço de Heejin enquanto a Jeon, puxou a mesma pela cintura dando um aperto forte. Aquilo durou por mais alguns minutos com diretos a arfadas, puxões e mordidas. Ambas são interrompidas com um telefone tocando e contra vontade, se separaram.

"Que ódio!" Disse Heejin. A outra garota faz sinal de silêncio para a Jeon e atende.

"Oi, Hyejoo."

 _"Já está na escola_?"

"Já estou sim."

_"Pode me esperar aí na frente? Jiwoo não irá para escola hoje."_

"Posso sim, cheguei cedo porque precisei ver um livro aqui na biblioteca."

" _Hm, por isso mesmo? Ou será que aquele garoto mistério com quem anda saindo?"_ A voz maliciosa de Hyejoo é bem nítida na ligação. _"Não sei o porquê de não me contar quem é ele. Não vou julgar, sabe."_ A garota morde o lábio inferior enquanto olha para Heejin.

"Na hora certa, Hye. Não demore, vou esperar você. Sei que deve está querendo ajuda na atividade também."

"Sou tão previsível?" Soltou uma risada. "Beijos, até daqui à pouco." A chamada se encerra e a garota guarda o celular no bolso.

"Por que você anda com essa chata da Hyejoo?"

"Por que você anda com essa chata da Yerim?" Repetiu a pergunta, Heejin apenas revirou os olhos.

"Em comparação a Hyejoo, Yerim é mil vezes melhor. No fundo, você sabe disso."

"Sabe que não precisamos trazer essa rivalidade besta delas para o que nós temos, não é?"

"Querendo ou não, Hyunjin, nós trazemos. Eu basicamente estou dormindo com o inimigo."

"Nós nunca dormimos."

"Por isso eu disse 'basicamente', ué." Hyunjin apenas soltou uma risada e abraçou a mesma.

"Preciso ir."

"Fica mais um pouco."

"Não dá mesmo. Amanhã nos vemos, ok?"

"Não quer ir mais tarde lá em casa?"

"Hoje tenho trabalho no restaurante do meu tio."

"Tudo bem, me avisa quando puder." Hyunjin concordou.

"Tchau, não fume mais hoje. Um cigarro já está bom."

"Não prometo nada." Respondeu e as duas deram mais um beijo, esse foi um pouco mais rápido. Hyunjin saiu correndo, deixando uma Heejin sorridente para trás.

(...)

"Acho que nunca mais irei sorrir de novo." Yeojin chega na pequena roda de amigos e abraça Chaewon, colocando seu rosto no ombro na mesma. A Park estava confusa, mas fez carinho na gosta da mais nova tentando reconfortar a mesma.

"O que aconteceu, Yeo?"

"Ela assistiu given." Haseul respondeu.

"Tadinha." Jungkook respondeu, fazendo uma expressão de ternura.

"Given é mais um anime que vocês gostam?" Chaewon perguntou.

"Sim, alguma coisa muda dentro da gente depois que assiste ou ler o mangá." Jo responde encarando um ponto fixo.

"Nossa, deve ser bom mesmo então."

"Seja forte quando assistir, Chae." De repente, Hyejoo aparece no meio do grupo. Hyejoo percebe que uma garota está abraçando a Park e então não esconde o quanto não gosta daquele atitude. Yeojin percebe e se afasta indo para o lado de Haseul. Jungkook apenas ficou de costa para aquela situação. Sempre quando tinha Hyejoo ou a Yerim, o clima ficava desagradável.

"Oi, Chaewon!" A Park retribuiu o sorriso.

"Olá, Hyejoo. Tudo bem?"

"Melhor agora." Respondeu bem descaradamente. "Quis avisar que hoje na hora do almoço vamos falar sobre as ideias das músicas que podemos cantar. Final da aula vamos nos reunir para ver se conseguimos fazer alguma coisa com as vozes."

"Certo, irei avisar minha mãe sobre isso."

"Vejo você depois do almoço então." Sorriu e foi embora. Sentiu um pouco de raiva no fundo pelos amigos de Park estarem por perto e não poder ser descarada como geralmente era. Ela podia fazer isso na frente deles? Sim, mas lembrou do conselho de Jiwoo _"Não conquiste só Chaewon, conquiste os amigos também porque aí eles vão aprovar você para ela."_ e bom, não tirou a razão depois que ouviu essa frase.

"Oi, vocês são amigos da Chae, não é? Desculpa a falta de educação nunca ter me apresentado, tenho um pouco de vergonha." Jungkook levantou uma das sobrancelhas. _Quem aquela garota queria enganar?_ Jeon nem escondia a desconfiança. Haseul achou estranha a atitude, mas iria tratar normalmente.

"Tudo bem."

"Meu nome é Hyejoo, e o de vocês?"

"Sou a Haseul." Um silêncio curto já que os outros dois não responderam. "E essa é Yeojin e Jungkook."

"Legal, espero conversar mais com vocês. Preciso fazer uma atividade pendente. Tchau!" Acenou e logo depois olhou diretamente para a Park. "Até mais tarde, Chae!" A garota deu um sorriso confiante, andando em direção à entrada da escola.

"A Hyejoo às vezes é estranha." Disse Chaewon. "Ela não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que tem vergonha de falar com as outras." Im concorda.

"Eu não vou com cara a dela, mas enfim, se ela for legal comigo e com vocês, serei também."

"Então pare de se esconder e responda as perguntas quando a mesma fizer." Confrontou Haseul, Yeojin apenas revirou os olhos.

"Por que fala com ela mesmo?" O Jeon perguntou.

"Ela falou comigo quando chegou aqui. Foi simpática. Aliás, foi ela que me convidou para o clube de música."

"Você não acha isso estranho?"

"Não, por quê?"

"Eu acharia muito estranho alguém falar comigo do nada ainda mais me convidando para algo."

"Hyejoo só quis ser legal com ela." Jo respondeu o garoto desconfiado. Eles já haviam tido aquela conversa e bem, não entendia a tamanha implicância e desconfiança nesse assunto.

"Eu penso o mesmo." Chaewon respondeu cruzando os braços.

"Ok, vamos deixar de concordar e discordar. Acho melhor entrarmos antes que fique aquela quantidade enorme de alunos e não conseguimos passar." Os três jovens concordaram e fizeram caminho para dentro da escola.

A aula havia sido tranquila até a hora do almoço. Chaewon estava prestado bastante atenção em tudo já que daqui alguns dias seria as provas. Era assustador pensar que chegou em alguns dias e já tinha que se preparar para provas e mais provas. Será que iria conseguir?

Ao acabar sua atividade, chamou o professor para ver se estaria tudo certo com as respostas e recebeu positivo.

"Você é competitiva, não é?" Se assustou um pouco com a voz de Jungkook. Sua feição ficou confusa.

"Por que?"

"Você parece sempre um pouco apressada querendo ser a primeira a entregar a atividade."

"É uma disputa silenciosa que criei." Riu baixo "Jungkook, nós já ironicamente já conversamos bastante e sei o suficiente que você gosta de jogos. Por acaso joga Overwatch?"

"Han? Por quê?"

"Eu jogo." O garoto fez uma cara de surpresa. Não esperava uma frase assim sair da Park.

"Como ousa nunca ter falado comigo sobre jogos, Chaewon? Sobre Overwatch? Me sinto ofendido."

"Não exagere, não sou tão boa. Eu estava com vergonha de perguntar, não sabia se iria criticar o jogo."

"É mais fácil eu me criticar do que criticar overwatch. E eu faço constantemente." Suspirou, mas percebia que o garoto estava animado. "Me manda seu nick, vamos jogar. Já tentei fazer Haseul e Yeojin jogarem só que as duas tem muita preguiça."

Após o final da aula, o sinal havia tocou indicando a hora do almoço. Os alunos estavam se dirigindo para o refeitório enquanto conversavam. Os alunos ali pareciam sempre animados.

Chaewon entrou na fila junto com Jungkook e desde a sala não pararam de falar sobre o jogo na qual compartilhavam o mesmo gosto. Depois de pegarem suas bandejas com comida, se sentaram na mesma mesa do refeitório que os amigos sentavam. Enquanto estavam a espera de Haseul e Yeojin, Kim Jungeun aparece na mesa se sentando ao lado de Chaewon de uma maneira bem folgada.

"Olá, jovens."

"Olá, Jungeun." Respondeu Chaewon.

"Você é uma fofa." Apertou a bochecha da loira. "Não consegui falar com vocês na hora da entrada, queria dizer que adorei o nosso passeio. Que tal marcarmos um novo logo?" Um sorriso de orelha a orelha apareceu no rosto de Kim.

"Acho que não. As provas estão próximas, quero me concentrar."

"Parece ser inteligente, Chaewon, não deveria se preocupar tanto."

"Mas ela também não pode descansar tanto por ser inteligente. Nem sempre podemos confiar na sorte." Jungkook intrometeu-se. Jungeun queria respostas positivas para o passeio e não ao contrário.

"Ah, qual é. Relaxar é bom, nada melhor fazer isso antes da prova."

"Acho melhor relaxar depois, Jungeun. Teremos menos preocupações."

"Tudo bem, Chae! Mas irei cobrar."

"Onde está Yerim e Heejin?" Jungeun deu um sorriso maior. A mais nova perguntar era um bom sinal.

"No clube de artes. Ela precisou ir lá. Heejin... eu também não sei. Às vezes ela some."

"Entendi. Quer se sentar com a gente?"

"Que fofa, mas não, obrigada. Meu lanche está do outro lado desse refeitório, seria muita viagem ir e voltar. Deixamos para a próxima."

"Certo."

"Bom, estou indo. Quero comer. Até mais!" Saiu com um sorriso grande acenando. Rapidamente sumiu entre os alunos.

"Por Deus, Chaewon, não convida mais Jungeun."

"Por que não, Jk?"

"Acho ela é folgada demais e um pouco inconveniente."

"Acho ela legal."

"Você acha todo mundo legal." Argumentou o garoto.

Haseul surgiu com Yeojin, o que deu um susto nos outros dois que estavam sentados. A veterana respirou fundo e os olhares confusos estavam sobre si.

"Nossa, o que rolou?" Perguntou Jungkook.

"A Jungeun estava aqui, certo? Pois é."

"Entendi."

"Ficamos escondidas."

"O que tem a Jungeun? Por que ficaram escondidas?" Park realmente não entendia o motivo. Talvez ela se fazia de sonsa ou realmente era ingênua para perceber o sentimentos da Jo pela sua colega de classe.

"Ah" Yeojin ficou sem resposta. "Não é nada demais, Haseul é um pouco louca."

"Você ser louca acredito, mas a Haseul não." A Jo engoliu em seco. Se sentia culpada por não dizer a verdade, mas era algo que não estava pronta para compartilhar com alguém que conheceu recentemente. Não era hora e isso era uma coisa muito sua.

Antes que qualquer um abrisse a boca para falar, Hyejoo aparece entre os quatros. Quanto susto seguido, pensou Chaewon.

"Hey, Chae! Achei que já tivesse acabado o lanche."

"Eu mal comecei." Riu.

"Oi, pessoal!"

"Oi." Responderam em uníssono, não faziam questão de prestar atenção naquela conversa e deram atenção a sua comida. Haseul pensava que havia sido salva, agradecia mentalmente para Hyejoo por isso.

"Hyunjin comprou uns lanches. Pode ficar com um e você come quando estivermos na sala de música. Só temos que ter cuidado para não pegarmos sermão de algum professor." Chaewon iria fazer algo errado assim?

"Vai, Chae, o seu trabalho é importante e tem poucos dias para entregar." Disse Haseul e Hyejoo sorriu com aquilo.

"Certo, desculpem por isso. Fiquem com meu almoço."

"Eu aceito de bom grado." Respondeu Yeojin.

Chaewon concordou e se levantou. Começou a caminhar ao lado de Hyejoo enquanto ajeitava sua farda.

"Yah, desculpa atrapalhar seu almoço."

"Não tem problema. Nós resolvemos logo isso para começar ensaiar." Dobraram um corredor indo em direção as escadas.

"E aí? Como foi seu final de semana?"

"Legal. Ainda estou me adaptando em Daegu, tudo muito novo."

"Você me disse uma vez que era de Incheon, certo? Como era lá?"

"Muito bonito, clima confortável e calmo de certa forma. Eu deixei alguns amigos para trás."

"Sinto muito."

"Tudo bem, estamos tentando manter contato."

"Hm, por acaso deixou algum namoradinho para trás?" Perguntou Hyejoo. Embora estivesse fazendo um sorriso malicioso, desejava que a resposta fosse um belo não. Imagina está afim de alguém que está preso no ex ou na ex? Chaewon apenas fez ri com aquela pergunta.

"Nem. Não vejo graça nisso." A Son fica confusa e muda a expressão. Então ela nunca havia namorado?

"Como assim?"

"Ah, sei lá, por que as pessoas ficam juntas? Por que elas se beijam? Aliás, por que o ser humano um dia acordou e pensou 'Ah, será que é legal enfiar minha língua na boca de alguém?' Eu nunca namorei, não sei se um dia eu vou, mas por enquanto não é o que quero." Hyejoo havia ficado perplexa com aquelas palavras. Isso era um sinal que devesse desistir de Chaewon? Não é possível que esse seria um fora indireto.

"Nossa, isso é muito reflexivo. Realmente você nunca namorou?" A Park negou com a cabeça.

"Você já?"

"Algumas vezes." A loira fez uma expressão engraçada que fez Hyejoo ri. Aquilo poderia ser uma espécie de ciúmes?

"O que foi?"

"Nada. Às vezes me sinto diferente por conta disso." Hyejoo parou no meio do corredor, Chaewon fez o mesmo após o ato.

"Ei, tudo bem. Existe hora para tudo, certo? Talvez você ainda não tenha se interessado por alguém. Um dia caso tiver curiosidade, pode pedi minha ajuda." Chaewon riu e negou com a cabeça.

"Acho melhor não."

"Por que? Acha que é muito areia para mim?"

"Não é isso. Como eu disse, não tenho interesse."

"Ei, espero que não fique chateada, estava apenas brincando." Não, Hyejoo não estava brincando porém quis dizer isso para suavizar a situação. Aquela sensação que estragou tudo estava presente.

"Eu sei, calma." Deu uma risada. "Chegamos, agora quero meu lanche." Hyejoo então foi em direção em um vaso de flores que havia ali no corredor e então tirou duas lancheiras entregando uma para a Park. "Muita comida. Obrigada, Hyejoo."

"Nada, Chae. É ótimo fechar negócio com você."

"Agora vamos tomar cuidado e esperar os outros do grupo."

Enquanto as duas comiam e riam de alguma coisa, Hyejoo percebeu que Chaewon era realmente uma menina doce. Por que as pessoas dessa escola eram tão desocupadas para falar mal da vida dos outros? Quando Chaewon entrou, tinha alguns boatos como a Park se antipática e ser transferida por bater em uma garota na sua outra escola. O quanto as pessoas falam apenas por ibope?

Alguns minutos se passaram e Soobin e Jeongin chegam no clube. Jiwoo não havia faltado aula naquele dia por motivos de ressaca. Bom, dizem que quando se tem dor de cotovelo se bebe para esquecer. Ela pensou no dia seguinte quando acordou que isso era uma idiotice, a dor de cabeça era o maior motivo para pensar nisso.

"Eu pesquisei alguns cantores que possivelmente não tenha músicas tão chatas." Disse Soobin entregando um papel para Hyejoo.

"Não conheço nenhum." Deu para Chaewon e a mesma leu as palavras. A Park havia pegado apenas algumas sugestões que havia gostado no YouTube.

"Vocês esqueceram que a Taylor Swift cantava country? Podíamos cantar uma dela e isso seria um máximo. Imagina só representar uma das maiores cantoras da atual indústria musical no nosso trabalho." Jeongin disse animado com os olhos brilhando.

"Fanboy da Taylor Swift?" A Son riu com a própria pergunta.

"Apenas foi uma sugestão."

"Tudo bem, vamos pesquisar as músicas no YouTube e a gente vota a que mais nos agrada. Vamos pegar a sugestão um de cada."

E assim fizeram. Nesse momento, os quatro adolescentes estavam ouvindo as músicas atentamente e até faziam algumas piadas sobre a música. No final, acabaram decidindo.

"Certo, então vocês dois tem violão?" Hyejoo questiona.

"Sim, mas o Soobin tem mais experiência." Jeongin responde a mesma. "Ainda não tenho tanta prática."

"Acho que só um violão já basta, não é?" A Park estava em dúvida "Nós vamos cantar em microfone, algo assim? Se não, apenas um seja melhor para não abafar nossa voz."

Durante toda aquela conversa para ambos decidirem, Hyejoo ficou pensando na Park ao seu lado e no assunto que as duas estavam conversando mais cedo. Chaewon nunca teve interesse em namorar e será que poderia fazer isso mudar? Ela gostaria, se sentiria de certa forma vitoriosa.

"Oh, então depois da aula vamos começar ensaiar?" A voz da Park tirou Hyejoo de seus pensamentos.

"Sim. Não fiquem depois da aula, ok?" Hyejoo riu.

"Ok, então vamos. Temos que aproveitar o restinho do almoço." O Yang diz. Os quatro se despedem. Hyejoo tranca a sala de música e Chaewon espera do seu lado.

"E aí? Quer aproveitar o resto do almoço comigo?" 

"Acho que sim. Fiz todas as minhas atividades antecipadamente." Son ri pela resposta.

"Você é toda certinha."

"Apenas cumpro minhas responsabilidades."

"É certinha." Chaewon também ri e sente o celular vibrando no bolso do seu casaco escolar. Era uma mensagem de Jungkook, aparentemente o professor Chou iria entrar mais cedo na sala.

"Preciso me apressar. O professor parece que irá mais cedo para sala."

"Tem certeza?"

"Meu colega me disse. Acho melhor, Hye. Nos vemos mais tarde?"

"Claro, espero você." Chaewon acenou e saiu correndo apressada. Hyejoo sorriu, a Park era uma fofa.

A Son estava um pouco apertada e decidiu ir ao banheiro. Era das turmas do terceiro ano aquela área, mas todos ali lhe conheciam, não era algum tipo de ameaça. Cumprimentou algumas pessoas e entrou no banheiro feminino onde havia umas quatro garotas se olhando no espelho. Quando Hyejoo entrou na cabine, se sentiu aliviada. Logo após fazer o que tinha que ser feito, a mesma saiu.

"Olá, Hyejoo. Faz alguns dias que não vejo você andando por aqui. Esqueceu da gente?" Jisu uma aluna do terceiro ano disse enquanto passava rímel em seus cílios. Sorriu logo após a frase olhando Hyejoo através do espelho.

"Não exagere, Lia." Disse o apelido da outra garota enquanto lavava as mãos.

"Não é exagero. Agora você está atrás daquela loirinha, não é? Como é o nome mesmo? Park Chaeyoung?"

"Park Chaewon." Corrigiu a Son.

"Essa! Ela é do seu interesse, não é?"

"Talvez."

"Seja franca, Hye, está querendo dá uns beijos e se safar. A sua namoradinha te conta as coisas? Vi ela esse final de semana com um certo alguém." Hyejoo olhou desconfiada para Lia.

"Quem?"

"A sua grande amiga Yerim." Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Jisu. Hyejoo ferveu naquela hora.

"Isso é mentira."

"Será? Pergunte de Yeji que estava comigo também no shopping. Pelo que eu sei, a Yerim também está bem interessada nessa loira de quiboa."

"Yerim não é idiota o suficiente para abusar da sorte, já disse para ela se afastar."

"Ela não se importa o mínimo para você. Olhando essa situação, é muito interessante. Vai deixar a Yerim fazer o que quer?" Hyejoo se sentia muito insultada naquele momento. Yerim realmente era uma desocupada que queria atrapalhar sua vida. "Pensei bem, baby." Lia se aproximou. "Vai mesmo deixar Yerim continuar fazendo isso?" Beijou o rosto de Hyejoo levemente. "Pelo que eu sei, Yerim está no clube de artes." Soltou uma risada "Agora tenho que ir. Espero que minha informação tenha sido válida para você." Sorriu e saiu daquele banheiro deixando uma Son totalmente irritada. O sinal tocou, mas Hyejoo não se moveu.

Talvez ela fosse tomar uma decisão impulsiva como ela sempre fazia e iria se arrepender depois, mas não era sua maior preocupação agora.

Hyejoo saiu do banheiro bufando, dando passos fortes e rápidos para ir em direção ao clube de artes. Alguns alunos percebendo o estresse da garota, se afastaram para a mesma passar. Desceu as escadas rapidamente indo em direção ao clube de artes, poucos alunos naquele corredor e de longe, pôde ver Yerim trancando a porta. Ao ver a Son, Yerim revira os olhos e simplesmente sai andando, ignorando a Son.

Hyejoo empurra a garota com força.

"Que porra você quer?"

"Eu avisei para você se afastar da Chaewon." A Choi apenas soltou um sorriso debochado.

"Que tipo de moral você tem comigo? Nenhuma. Me deixe em paz e cuide da sua vida fútil."

"Você se acha tão superior, mas quem é fútil é você."

"Me poupe da sua ladainha." Tenta sair andando novamente, mas Hyejoo a empurra mais uma vez. Isso irrita bastante a Choi.

"Me deixa em paz!"

"É o que eu mais quero, mas se afasta da Chaewon primeiro. Você só quer o que eu quero, isso não é de hoje." Yerim se aproximou.

"Vai embora, Hyejoo."

"Está com medo de apanhar, unnie?" Hyejoo disse em tom de deboche. Yerim então deu um tapa na cara da Son após a frase, totalmente consumida pela raiva. Minutos de silêncio e uma expressão incrédula no rosto da mais nova estava presente. Hyejoo parte para cima de Yerim tentando revidar e consegue com sucesso.

As duas garotas começaram a ambas se bater, a irritação era tão grande e aquilo era uma forma de extravasar. Óbvio que não era da melhor maneira, mas ambas estavam com a adrenalina e querendo revidar uma na outra.

Hyejoo dava forte empurrões e puxões de cabelos em Yerim e em um desses empurrões, Yerim foi chocada em direção a estante de troféus. As duas perceberam o tamanho estranho por conta do barulho e da bagunça ali.

"Que ódio, sua idiota! Olha o que você fez!" Yerim gritou com a Son.

"Minha? A culpa é sua, cadela. Se tivesse seguido minha ordem, isso não teria acontecido."

"O que aconteceu aqui?!" As duas garotas se viraram ao mesmo tempo para ver quem era o dono da voz.

Uma diretora Cho extremamente brava e confusa aparece no final do corredor, olhava atentamente para Hyejoo e Yerim e logo depois, para os troféus e vidro espalhados no chão.   
  
  
  



	4. Capítulo 4

"O que aconteceu aqui?!" As duas garotas se viraram ao mesmo tempo para ver quem era a dona da voz. 

Uma diretora Cho extremamente brava e confusa aparece no final do corredor, olhava atentamente para Hyejoo e Yerim e logo depois, para os troféus e vidro espalhados no chão. 

Yerim sentiu tanta raiva de Hyejoo naquele momento, era tudo culpa da mesma estar naquela situação e provavelmente poderia até ser expulsa pela impulsividade da garota. 

"Tem como alguma de vocês duas me explicar o que foi isso que aconteceu?!" 

"Diretora Cho, a Yerim começou a puxar confusão comigo e..."

"Eu?!" Interveio a Choi se segurando para não dar uns tapas na cara de cabelos pretos. "Você simplesmente gosta de puxar confusão com qualquer pessoa. Eu estava no meu canto, diretora, quando essa infeliz apareceu no meu caminho. Ela é uma desocupada." 

A diretora Cho suspirou tentando ficar calma, mas estava aos nervos.

"As duas, na minha sala, agora". 

Hyejoo e Yerim se entreolharam rapidamente. Era nítido a raiva que ambas continham uma pela outra, por aquela situação que ambas haviam se metido. Alguns alunos estavam nos corredores olhando curiosos para as duas garotas enquanto a diretora estava atrás das duas com a expressão séria, mandando os outros entrarem ou levarem advertência. É óbvio que estava tendo os cochichos dos mesmos estudantes. Hyejoo pôde ver um dos alunos tirando uma foto discretamente e se segurou para não voar no pescoço do infeliz, se fizesse isso estaria mais encrencada ainda, porém, não deixou de jogar um olhar assustador.

As duas entraram na diretoria se sentando as duas nas cadeiras que ficavam de frente para a cadeira da administradora. Cho não se sentou, ficou encarando as duas que estavam de costa da porta.

"Eu quero entender o que aconteceu. Não sei se vocês tem noção, mas isso é uma escola e o que vocês fizeram na estante foi um desrespeito grande. As duas têm noção do prejuízo?! Pelo visto não, também não tem um mínimo de noção de educação e classe nessa escola."

"Diretora Cho..."

"Senhorita Son, não me interrompa. Não me sinto surpresa que esteja aqui, mas, você?" Olhou para Yerim. A diretora andou até a sua cadeira e se sentou. As duas ainda mantinham a cabeça baixa. "Quem vai me contar o que aconteceu?"

"Diretora Cho." Hyejoo pulou para falar pedindo permissão com o olhar. Olhou para o lado e viu Yerim com a mão direita levantada pedindo para falar. Como Yerim era certinha, como odiava aquilo, aquilo era tanta falsidade.

"Tudo bem, Son, fale. Depois quero ouvir você, Choi."

"A Yerim está me provocando há dias e eu já disse para ela parar, eu estava me no meu canto, mas ela gosta de infernizar minha vida de todas as maneiras possíveis, não se contenta com a felicidade alheia. A culpa é dela por ter quebrado a estante, eu estava apenas me defendendo enquanto ela me batia." Hyejoo sorriu por dentro. Embora não fosse uma pessoa fácil, sabia que a diretora poderia acreditar na sua versão visto que das outras vezes era realmente o que havia acontecido: alguém querendo se meter com Hyejoo. O olhar sério da diretora saiu da de cabelos escuros e foi para a mais velha à sua frente.

"Isso é verdade, senhorita Choi?" 

"Não, senhora Cho." Yerim disse calma. Hyejoo intervêm.

"É mentira, diretora!"

"Agora é a vez da sua colega falar."

"Hyejoo é que anda fazendo tudo isso comigo, diretora Chou. A diferença é que não me importo o que acontece e deixa de acontecer na vida dos outros. Hyejoo quis me bater, eu estava me defendendo e fui empurrada contra a estante." Yerim respirou fundo. "Sinto muito pelo prejuízo que foi causado, mas nada disso teria acontecido se Hyejoo simplesmente parasse de me perseguir." Uma sala silenciosa foi o que estava no ar, Hyejoo refletia sobre aquela frase e por mais que a Choi estivesse certa, jamais a Son iria concordar, nunca ia dá o braço a torcer. Hyejoo era impulsiva e Yerim era o maior motivo.

"Com licença, diretora." Uma mulher um pouco mais velha - mas nem tanto - entrou na sala após bater na porta "Trouxe as imagens das câmeras que me pediu." Hyejoo gelou com aquela frase e pôde sentir um sorriso de canto vindo da garota ao seu lado. Parece que até o tempo havia parado para aquele ato de segundos.

"Obrigada, Jina." A mesma se curvou e se retirou da sala. O pendrive é inserido no computador da diretora. Hyejoo estava nervosa, Yerim se mantinha calma como geralmente ficava com um olhar superior. Após alguns minutos, a mais velha na frente das duas as encara.

"Eu pude perceber quem estava mentindo claramente nesses vídeos." 

"Não sabia que a escola havia adotado câmeras." Hyejoo engole em seco,

"Foi falado na última reunião com os pais de vocês. Instalamos recentemente nos corredores principais da escola. Não se pode negar que muitos alunos fazem coisas imprudentes como matar aula ou até mesmo, quebrar patrimônio da escola."

"Sinto muito, diretora."

"Pelo quê, Hyejoo? Por ter puxado briga com sua colega ou por ter mentido na minha frente?" Ela se levantou. "Embora sim, a causa maior foi por conta de uma irei ter que punir as duas."

"O quê?! Mas senhora, eu não fiz nada."

"Yerim, sei o que vi, mas, entendam uma coisa. Isso é uma escola um lugar de disciplina, respeito e educação. Por conta da briga das duas, os pais irão ter que pagar indenização do patrimônio da escola e irão ter que fazer um mês de serviço escolar seja ele para limpar salas ou qualquer outra atividade que surgir. Isso vai acontecer de segunda a sexta depois da aula ou até mesmo, antes da aula começar. Sugiro que cheguem cedo."

"O quê?! E-Eu tenho compromisso todos os dias depois da aula." A Choi responde desesperada. 

"Infelizmente a senhorita vai precisar adiar os mesmos."

"Eu nem devia estar sendo castigada, isso é tudo culpa dela." Hyejoo se enfureceu.

"Cala sua boca!"

"Silêncio! É exatamente isso que estou falando. Ambas têm que aprender a conviver, criar respeito uma pela outra pelo menos no mínimo no ambiente escolar. Se vocês fizerem algum problema fora da escola, não irei interferir só que aqui dentro, é diferente." Yerim colocou as mãos no rosto tentando se segurar para não gritar com Hyejoo e em como aquilo era culpa dela. Óbvio que a Choi queria distância da mesma, mas ela já havia imaginado da falta de atenção que Son teria em não notar as câmeras da escola. Sim, ela sabia que uma hora a de cabelos pretos iria explodir, ela queria um álibi forte para saberem de quem era a culpa, mas não achou que fosse longe demais ao quebrar a estante de conquistas da escola. Era somente para Hyejoo se ferrar, por que ela havia sido arrastada? "Amanhã vou querer os pais de vocês duas aqui. Todos os dias irei avisar quais tarefas irão precisar fazer. Estão liberadas. Voltem para a sala e levem isso." Entregou um papel pequeno para cada uma afirmando que a falta de presença das duas se devia a estarem na diretoria. "Irei comunicar aos professores também sobre as atividades extras depois da aula. Quero que esteja ciente também que se uma fizer algo errado, a outra também irá sofrer as consequências. Boa aula." Yerim deixou sair primeiro Hyejoo em sua frente para ela ficar distante o suficiente. Estava frustrada querendo sair dali, mas tentava manter a calma antes de qualquer coisa.

"Não fique com raiva de mim, senhorita Yerim. Não sei o que aconteceu com ambas, é assunto de vocês, mas não havia necessidade desse tumulto causado. Durante esse tempo, vocês vão ter que aprender a conviver nesse castigo."

"Desculpa o palavriado, diretora, mas acho que cheguei ao inferno mais cedo do que o esperado." A garota se curvou e fechou a porta indo em direção a sua sala de aula.

(...)

Chaewon, Haseul e Yeojin estavam em uma praça perto da escola olhando o rio e comentavam sobre alguma coisa aleatória sem pretensões. Chaewon sempre acabava rindo de algo que Yeojin falava, parecia até que a menor não tinha papas na língua.

"Uh, está chegando muitas mensagens, meu celular não para de vibrar." Yeojin comenta enquanto joga o seu suco no lixo.

"Melhor ver, pode ser importante." A menor negou para Chaewon.

"Se fosse alguém da família, eles primeiro iriam tentar falar com Haseul." A irmã mais velha solta uma risada. Yeojin resolve tirar o celular do bolso.

"Yeojin é uma pessoa muito desatenta às vezes, já foi chamada atenção várias vezes por conta disso."

"Ela não faz por querer e sim porque deve acontecer." A Park respondeu a Jo que nega.

"Não, ela ignora de propósito."

"Quanta calúnia sobre mim." Yeojin repreende. Agora entendi o motivo das mensagens.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Haseul.

"Parece que as amigas da Chae foram para na diretoria." Chaewon ficou pensativa. Ela se referia a Hyejoo e Yerim?

"Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Bom, não é nada certo, mas a única certeza foi que as duas brigaram, uma garota que estava no corredor perto que disse."

"Isso é tão estranho, ironicamente o Jungkook falou que isso iria acontecer alguns dias atrás." Haseul mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Isso é quase óbvio." A Im respondeu.

"Por que elas brigaram? Ok, imaginei que elas não se davam bem, mas não nesse ponto."

"Chae, você às vezes é muito ingênua." Yeojin tocou seu ombro e a Park lhe olhou confusa.

"Às vezes acho que o Jungkook sabe demais, isso me assusta a maioria das vezes."

"Haseul, ele é emo e gamer, é observador. Misterioso demais."

"Chaewon?!" Uma voz masculina ecoou. A Park olhou para o lado procurando quem seria o dono e avistou seu pai. Ele se aproximou. "O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar indo para casa?"

"D-Desculpe, eu só vim tomar um suco com minhas amigas e já ia." O homem parece finalmente notar a presença das duas garotas. Haseul ficou desconfortável enquanto uma Yeojin com cara de interrogação o encarava. Haseul se curvou e Yeojin fez o mesmo, meio atrapalhada.

"Desculpa ser mal educado. Meu nome é Eunwoo, sou pai da Chaewon. É um prazer conhecer vocês." 

"Sou Haseul, senhor Park, e essa é minha irmã Yeojin. Somos contentes em sermos amigas de Chaewon." A loira se sentiu envergonhada e confusa após aquela frase. Por que Haseul estava sendo tão formal? Não precisava, era engraçado. Seria mais estranho se fosse Yeojin.

"Não precisa ser formal, filha. Só fiquei preocupado. Chaewon podia estar se encontrando com algum namoradinho da escola." Agora foi a vez da loira de adotar a expressão de interrogação que Yeojin fez há algum tempo atrás enquanto a mais nova das três, estava se segurando para não soltar uma risada alta. "A mãe dela também é muito preocupada e não gosta que ela chegue tarde em casa."

"Sentimos muito, senhor Park, não irá mais se repetir."

"Que isso, jovem Haseul, só tomem cuidado. Bom, já que estou aqui, vou levar Chaewon para casa. Querem carona?"

"Não!"

"Sim!" Yeojin respondeu rápido junto a Haseul e as duas se entreolharam.

"Não precisa, senhor Park, nossa casa é aqui perto."

"Não fica com vergonha, Seul. Vamos, meu pai te dá uma carona sem problemas." Chaewon disse.

"Então tudo bem."

"Ok, iremos esperar." Saiu um pouco apressado. De repente, Chaewon se questiona do motivo de seu pai estar ali, iria lembrar perguntar sobre isso.

Não demorou muito para o pai de Chaewon aparecer. 

"Fiquem à vontade" Chaewon sentou no banco do passageiro e as duas irmãs sentaram no banco de trás. "Vocês só precisam me guiar para onde moram."

"Sim, senhor." Respondeu Haseul.

"Ei, pai, o que estava fazendo perto da escola? O senhor só não sai mais tarde do trabalho?"

"Han? Ah sim, eu sair mais cedo e decidi vim te buscar. Não irei contar para sua mãe do pequeno passeio, mas realmente tenha cuidado junto com suas amigas."

"São pessoas responsáveis, pai." Yeojin arqueou uma sobrancelha após aquela frase enquanto tinha sua atenção nos detalhes do carro da amiga. Era bonito, cheiroso, bem cuidado e sim, estava curiosa para ver os cds que havia ali. Embora estivesse de certa forma deslumbrada e curiosa, Yeojin sentia um incômodo quase no seu traseiro, quase impossível de ignorar. Colocou as mãos discretamente enquanto os outros três do carro estavam engajados em uma conversa. Sentiu o material em suas mãos e o pegou, encarando rapidamente. Um batom. Era de Chaewon? A mesma abriu a tampa, um vermelho bem vivo parecendo quase como a cor de cereja. Com certeza não era de Chaewon, podia ser de sua mãe. Chaewon tinha irmãs? Ela nunca havia perguntado aquilo para a mais velha, não achava necessidade. Yeojin decide deixar o objeto ali do seu lado e fingir que não viu, talvez as pessoas da casa de Chaewon fossem um pouco desleixadas. 

(...)

"Todos os dias essa garota dá problema, Nabi. Por que ela simplesmente não pode ser que nem o irmão? Chunghee hoje em dia nos tem dado muito orgulho enquanto essa pirralha da Hyejoo só nos dá dor de cabeça. Eu sabia que ter uma filha seria assim." A Son estava na mesa enquanto os dois pais discutiam em sua frente. 

"Querido, por favor, tenha calma. Hyejoo, o que você fez foi muito errado e ainda iremos precisar tirar dinheiro do nosso bolso para a burrada que você fez. Por que simplesmente não pode se comportar como deveria? É tão difícil assim?" 

"Olha, Hyejoo, essa vai ser a última vez que estarei indo na diretoria saber mais uma merda que você fez. Na próxima, nem eu e sua mãe não queremos saber do seu deslize, você pode até ser expulsa de casa. É isso que quer? Se comporte como gente e se dedique aos estudos em vez de ficar procurando intriga." Ele a encarou enquanto a mesma mantém a cabeça baixa, sua feição raivosa, parecia que a qualquer momento uma veia iria explodir. "Eu só não te dou… " Se levantou junto com sua mão direita, mas a esposa o segurou. 

"Tudo bem, querido." Suspirou enquanto tentava acalmar o homem fazendo carinho em sua cabeça. "Hyejoo, suba para seu quarto." A mesma concordou e foi direto para o mesmo. Ao entrar, passou alguns segundos encostada na porta. Por que ela só fazia besteira? Nem ela mesma sabia responder, quando via já estava fazendo.

Se sentia aliviada que por sorte, milagre ou uma força divina desconhecida, lhe ajudou a não pegar uma surra naquele momento. Sabia o quanto iria ouvir pelo resto da semana, assim como ouviu a vida toda. 

Embora quisesse chorar, ela se segurava para não fazer tal coisa, estava cedo demais e eles poderiam escutar. 

"Hyejoo, por que você não pode ser que nem as nerds da escola?" Falou para si mesma enquanto caminhava em direção a sua cama se jogando na mesma. Tantos pensamentos caminhavam na cabeça da Son e todos eles eram o quanto ela era inútil, sem valor algum. Ela não mentia para si mesma, se sentia vazia sendo quem era na escola, se sentia vazia sendo quem era casa. Afinal, quem era ela? Apenas uma adolescente problemática que todos diziam? Era somente aquelas palavras que lhe jogavam? Gostaria que não fosse. Hyejoo sentia que podia ser mais do que aquelas palavras, porém, lhe assustava saber que tudo dependia dela, uma pessoa que facilmente perde a cabeça, se estressa e perde o foco facilmente. 

O sentimento de sumir sempre esteve no seu peito. Nunca conversava com suas amigas sobre tal coisa, achava não ser necessário, preferia se entreter com as piadas que ambas lançavam embora as mesmas diziam algo como "Pode contar comigo." 

Aquelas palavras lhe assombravam. Ela realmente podia contar elas? 

O notebook que estava na cama foi pego por Hyejoo. Poderia ler algo para se sentir melhor e fugir do que acontecia na sua casa, na sua vida.

Por que os casais de manhwa eram tão fofos? Às vezes ela só queria ter aquilo com alguém. Hyejoo viu essa oportunidade quando viu de longe Chaewon. Talvez as coisas acontecessem naturais mesmo que sendo no começo algo casual, poderia se tornar algo mais profundo e romântico. Acredite ou não, a Son era romântica e queria poder fazer coisas bregas com alguém. Chaewon era esse alguém. Era cedo demais para dizer "Sim, gosto de Park Chaewon." afinal, elas se conhecem em menos de um mês e tanta coisa aconteceu desde que a mesma chegou. Mas podia afirmar que se agradou mais do que o esperado a companhia da garota. 

Uma chamada então interrompeu a tela e ela logo deu um sorriso para a tela. 

"Chunghee!" Disse ao atender.

"Oi, irmãzinha, como você está?"

"Estou bem…"

"Certeza? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" 

"Eu fiz besteira como sempre."

"Hyejoo você herdou o pavio curto do papai."

"Não me compare com ele, sério. Não quero falar do que aconteceu. Como você está?"

"Estou bem, hoje o dia foi corrido. Estou em Londres agora, vou passar dois dias aqui." O sorriso de Hyejoo ficou grande, ela sempre quis ir para Londres.

"Você está me fazendo inveja, entendi." O mesmo solta uma risada.

"Juro que não é tão intencional quanto parece. Aqui está chovendo muito desde que cheguei." 

"Triste para você que não gosta de tomar banho."

"Ei, não diga isso. Eu sou bem limpo e cheiroso, mais um motivo para as mulheres que me querem." Hyejoo faz uma careta como resposta.

"Tenho dó delas." 

"Um dia irei me casar, talvez você precise dizer isso para minha futura namorada antes que isso aconteça."

"Com certeza vou falar." Hyejoo parou de rir e então ficou um pouco séria. "Irmão, eu ainda quero ser como você." Ele dá um sorriso pequeno. 

"Lembro que você me disse isso antes de eu sair de casa. Na hora fiquei lisonjeado." 

"Não fica mais?" 

"Claro que sim, mas…" Ele se ajeita no sofá que estava sentado. "Na época eu era um garoto que estava indo para fase adulta, você era só uma criança pequena. Fiquei muito feliz e animado, e como disse, lisonjeado. Mas sabe, quando ficamos mais velhos a gente amadurece e não me refiro ao nosso corpo e sim a mente. Sabe, você precisa ser quem você é. Fico feliz que eu seja um tipo de inspiração, mas não queira traçar seu caminho na mesma sombra que a minha, não dê ouvidos ao pai e a mãe, às vezes eles falam coisas demais e acabam não falando nada ao mesmo tempo. Ouvir muita coisa ruim na minha adolescência, você não deve ser diferente. As coisas podem ser difíceis agora, mas sei que é uma menina inteligente e cheia de potencial." Hyejoo realmente não queria chorar e iria aguentar o que fosse.

"Eu sei… Mas eu queria poder ser alguém que orgulhasse eles."

"Você também precisa se orgulhar dos seus feitos. Acho que está sentindo muita pressão vindo da escola também. Anda pensando muito no vestibular? Entendo a preocupação, é o segundo ano."

"Eu sou burra, não irei passar."

"Vou fingir que não irei ouvir isso. Já expliquei que o burro é pobre bichinho e que não tem nada a ver com falta de conhecimento. Se você se esforçar, você consegue sim. Olha, vou dar uma sugestão se você se sente muito insegura de estudar sozinha. Grupos de estudos são bons, reforço escolar ou até mesmo cursinho preparatório. Posso mandar dinheiro para esse último se precisar."

"O quê?! Não, não. O seu dinheiro é seu." 

"Ele vai ser gasto com educação, tem coisa melhor que isso?" 

"Tem, comida."

"O assunto é sério."

"Ok, ok."

"Está ainda no meio do ano escolar, deve está surgindo alguns cursinhos por aí. Mas lembre-se, só se quiser, não quero forçar ou colocar pressão, algo assim." 

"Você está em uma linha tênue de ser responsável e de 'faça o que quiser com sua vida' é engraçado." 

"Eu sou um amor de pessoa. Tudo bem, preciso dormir um pouco, estou cansado."

"Ah, tudo bem. Descansa e aproveita Londres. Se puder me enviar fofos…"

"Se essa chuva parar para eu poder andar pelas ruas daqui eu mando. Falando em mandar, manda um abraço para a mãe e o pai."

"Manda você."

"Que grossa, Hyejoo. Tudo bem, o que rolou deve ter sido pesado. Espero que ele não tenha batido você. Você também descanse."

"Bye!" Digo e então ele apenas acena. Encaro mais um tempo a tela do computador, a cena onde havia parado de ler o manhwa. Talvez pensar sobre a última opção fosse uma boa. Como era difícil crescer. Hyejoo guardou o computador e pegou sua toalha para ir ao banheiro tomar uma ducha, estava na hora de deitar de chorar pelas frustrações do dia.

(...)

Os pais de Hyejoo já haviam falado com a diretora em particular, a mesma estava do lado de fora esperando os dois sair. O olhar que seu pai lhe jogou era de tremenda raiva por aquela situação antes de entrar, mais raiva ainda por precisar tirar dinheiro do bolso. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Hyejoo havia chegado bem cedo, não havia quase ninguém na escola e estranhamente a diretora estava lá. A primeira coisa que a garota pensou foi se a diretora dormia na escola para cumprir o turno. 

Hyejoo se dirigiu para sua sala sem falar com os pais e decidiu começar o trabalho que foi dado em particular: limpeza da sala. Embora esse fosse o trabalho da faxineira, agora estava encarregado por Hyejoo em sua sala, assim como apoia as aulas também limpar e arrumar as mesas, iria precisar ajudar no que fosse necessário. Pelo menos não iria precisar trabalhar com Yerim porque com certeza acabaria enforcando a mesma com o pano que passava no chão. Embora estivesse super irritada com tal situação de gasto de dinheiro e punição de serviços na escola, estava feliz por Yerim estar sofrendo da mesma maneira. 

Naquele momento que pensava em Yerim, a mesma chegava na escola junto ao seus pais. Na sala da diretoria foi mostrado a gravação do incidente e bom, como Yerim e a própria diretora disseram, Yerim não foi a maior culpada ainda sim parecia provocar Hyejoo. Seus pais tentaram defender dizendo que a Son era uma delinquente e irresponsável. Mesmo eles pedindo, a Choi iria passar pelos mesmos castigos, também foi avisado que qualquer besteira as duas poderiam sofrer consequências e que iriam precisar trabalhar em equipe. Como a escola sempre se envolvia em projetos comunitários, as duas iriam se ver mais do que o normal em um mês. Aquilo era um pesadelo para ela.

Yerim também precisou ir para a sala fazer a limpeza e arrumação das mesas. Achava meio desnecessário já que tudo era limpo ao fim das aulas. As duas quase se esbarram no corredor, mas Yerim evitou Hyejoo. Ela estava com tanta raiva que não queria olhar para a cara da mesma, também não iria ceder às provocações da outra. 

Yerim se sentou no seu lugar da sala e ficou ali lendo um livro, não iria demorar muito para os alunos começarem a aparecer aos poucos. Embora estivesse em uma espécie de castigo, não queria que ninguém soubesse. 

Como previsto pela Choi, os alunos começaram aparecer por toda a escola. Hyejoo não ficou na sala, apenas ficou escondida em algum lugar esperando dá o horário que geralmente aparecia. Ela também queria ficar um pouco sozinha. De longe depois de um tempo, a mesma avistou Chaewon chegando. Sorriu e decidiu falar com a mesma.

"Ei, Chaewon!" A mesma olha para os lados e vê Hyejoo. Ela sorrir para a mesma enquanto se aproximava. 

"Bom dia, Hyejoo."

"Bom dia, Chae. Tudo bem?" 

"Ah, sim. Tudo. E você?" 

"Você leu as mensagens do grupo de trabalho do clube, não é?"

"Desculpa, não. Minha mãe não deixa eu pegar tanto meu celular." 

"Entendi. Era avisado sobre o penúltimo ensaio que teremos para apresentar no clube de música. Irá ser quarta pela tarde na casa do Jeongin. Amanhã todos vamos sair depois do almoço e parte da tarde ficará livre." 

"Ele mandou o endereço?" 

"Sim, você vai poder ir, não é?"

"Vou avisar meus pais, mas como é trabalho então acho que tudo bem."

"Que ótimo. Você parece ser bem apegada aos seus pais." As duas começam a caminhar em direção para dentro da escola.

"Não exatamente. Eles são um pouco restritos comigo. Cautelosos é uma palavra melhor."

"Por que? Você parece ser uma pessoa tão calma e que não faz besteira." Hyejoo transparece um sorriso malicioso. "Ou na verdade você é uma pessoa solta quando está sozinha com alguém?" 

"O quê?! Não." Chaewon negou rapidamente tentando não criar imagens desconfortáveis em sua mente. "Eles só não querem mais cometer erros." 

"O que quer dizer isso?" 

"É complicado explicar."

"Assunto de família, imagino."

"Sim, às vezes para mim é até inacreditável." 

"Entendi." A Son segura sua mochila "Eu espero a sua condenação para o trabalho." Chaewon sorriu.

"Certo. Hyejoo!" Chamou a mesma.

"Você foi para a diretoria ontem?" A Son encolheu os ombros. "Não gosto de fofoca de escola, mas fiquei preocupada. Não sei se você sabe, mas também converso às vezes com Yerim. Vocês duas são pessoas que me acolheram e me trataram muito bem quando cheguei nessa escola, é ruim saber que estão brigando." Hyejoo sentiu uma raiva no seu corpo, mas tentou manter a pose após ouvir aquele nome. 

"É verdade, mas já está tudo bem."

"Não sei o motivo da briga. Já havia percebido que vocês duas não se davam tão bem, só espero que um dia se resolvam, sabe? Ficar brigado com alguém é horrível." Hyejoo nem acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo da causa, motivo, razão e circunstância da briga. Ok que ela e Yerim já tinham um desafeto antigo, dessa vez foi diferente, parecia que o destino estava brincando e rindo de toda aquela situação de quase surra. 

"Bom, é verdade. Mas está tudo bem, Chae. Eu… meio que fiz uma confusão maior ontem e irei compensar com a escola."

"Sinto muito, você deve ser ocupada e precisou parar de fazer coisas para os horários extras na escola." A Son segurou o riso porque era totalmente ao contrário. 

"Nenhum problema." Elas pisaram no primeiro corredor e vários olhares estavam em Hyejoo. É, realmente estavam fofocando. Se virou para Chaewon "Eu preciso me apressar, mais tarde nos falamos." A mesma saiu às pressas, pensava que a loira não merecia a atenção ruim que estava recebendo. Esse povo só queria algo para comentar, deixar Chaewon fora disso era a melhor opção. 

Os horários de aula seguiram normalmente como sempre. A turma de Chaewon estava um pouco agitada naquele momento. Agitada debaixo dos panos. Aparentemente metade da classe havia esquecido de responder a atividade recente de física. A aula naquele momento era inglês e todos estavam tentando ser discretos na hora de passar cola. Chaewon e Haseul haviam feito, Jungkook também, mas eles eram os alunos com quem eles não falavam tanto assim. A salvação maior era Jungeun que era outra aluna exemplar da sala. Tudo tinha que se manter discretamente ou a turma poderia ser penalizada. 

"Classe, olhem o livro na página 110. As apostilas que dei a vocês estão relacionadas a esse assunto. Por favor, me entreguem antes da aula acabar." Todos concordaram. Haseul e Jungekoom trataram de responder. Chaewon suspirou, inglês não era muito seu forte. 

"Ei." Um garoto que sentava ao lado da Park a chamou.

"Você fez atividade de física?" Sussurrou para não atrair a atenção da professora.

"Por que?" Respondeu.

"Você está toda despreocupada. Queria saber se tem como emprestar seu caderno." 

"Desculpa, não tem não." Chaewon voltou a atenção ao livro e pôde ouvir uma risada de Jungkook. O garoto apenas fez uma careta e murmurou algo. 

"Que sem coração."

"Você também não emprestou." 

"Não mesmo. Até que não estava difícil." Chaewon parou o assunto ali já que percebeu a atenção da professora na sala. 

A sala fica quieta com todos concentrados na atividade, seja ela de física ou inglês. Muitos optaram por fazer na aula de linguagens pois não queriam perder tempo na hora do almoço ficando na sala de aula escrevendo números. 

Depois de uns minutos, Chaewon estava indo na mesa da professora entregar a apostila de questões. A maioria dos alunos já haviam acabado. Não demorou tanto para o sinal tocar a professora se levantar. 

"As apostilas corrigidas serão entregues à representante de turma. Quem não acabou, sinto muito, irá perder nota." Muitos alunos se levantaram para entregar as apostilas, mesmo que faltasse alguma questão pendente o que importava era não ficar sem nota. Os alunos voltaram aos seus lugares ainda de pé "Estão liberados. Bom almoço." 

"Bom almoço." Eles se curvaram e começaram a sair da sala. 

"Aquilo estava tão fácil." Disse Jungkook "Vamos comer, hoje não tomei café." 

"Como você consegue ficar esse tempo todo sem comer?" Perguntou Chaewon.

"A gente não pode comer em sala, o jeito é esperar. Mas pode ir na frente. Estou procurando meu celular, não estou achando."

"Quer ajuda?" 

"Não, não. Está na minha mochila, lembro de ter colocado." 

"Tudo bem, vou indi encontrar as meninas" Chaewon disse. "Na mesma de sempre." As Park sai e alguns alunos ficaram por ali cuidado de responder ou colar a atividade de física. Jungkook já se sentia desesperado, como o celular poderia simplesmente sumir. Sentiu alguém se aproximando e se virou rapidamente para ver quem era.

"Oi, Kookie. Qual é o seu time?" Jungeun perguntou dando um sorriso. O garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do apelido. O que ela queria? 

"O que foi?" 

"Eu fiz uma pergunta."

"Depende."

"Você às vezes é um estraga prazer." Se encostou em uma mesa enquanto sorria para Jungkook. O mesmo voltou a mexer na mochila, já estava quase tirando todo seu material dali. "Procurando isso?" O Jeon olhou e ficou surpreso. 

"O que caralhos você está fazendo com meu celular?" 

"Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Depois respondo a sua."

"Já disse que depende."

"Oh, esse time que eu digo é o qual vem disputando uma certa loira na qual você é próximo." Estendeu o celular e ele pegou rapidamente. 

"Yerim e Hyejoo. Sinceramente, isso não é do meu interesse. Como pegou meu celular? Sabia que posso denunciar para a diretoria?" 

"Não, você não vai porque além de devolver, posso alegar que mais uma vez estava o usando em sala. Tenho autoridade como representante. Voltando ao assunto, você deveria escolher um time e ajudar ele a vencer."

"Já disse que esse assunto não é meu. Yerim que se vire." 

"Estou fazendo isso por conta própria para ajudar a Yerim. Chaewon é um amor de pessoa, acho que combina com minha amiga. Por isso quero trocar informações com você. Seja aliado. Sei que tem algo ou melhor, alguém do seu interesse." O Jeon soltou uma risada. 

"Você é engraçada. Acha que sou alguma espécie de moeda de troca? Seja lá o que for, eu prefiro assistir. Só tenho pena da Chaewon que está envolvida, já fiz minha parte de avisar. Ela é um pouco ingênua e não vê maldade, mas já percebeu que as duas não se dão bem. Isso basicamente está se repetindo."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Não estou interessado, agora, me dá licença que estou com fome." Jungkook se retirou deixando uma Jungeun de braços cruzados totalmente pensativa. Ele nem sequer quis ouvir sua oferta, mas o que mais lhe intrigava eram suas últimas palavras. 

"Acho que ele sabe de algo que eu não sei." 

(...)

"Ótimo, agora é só limpar a sala e posso descansar indo para casa." Yerim disse para si mesma enquanto conectava o fone de ouvido via bluetooth com o celular. Ajeitou e a música logo começou a tocar. A garota logo começou a varrer a sala e depois passaria o pano. Ela fazia isso enquanto estava dançando sem parar ao som da música. Era ótimo fazer as coisas com música, mais ainda quando era para limpar algo, dava uma animada e vontade de fazer mais. 

De fora, Hyejoo e a diretora olhavam para a cena. A Choi ainda nem havia percebido a presença das duas na porta. Hyejoo queria rir, mas se segurava. Fosse o que fosse, estava junto da diretora e iriam precisar fazer algo juntas, isso não era nada bom. Hyejoo já estava ficando sem paciência.

"Ei!" Gritou e a diretora lhe repreendeu com o olhar. Yerim escutou, afinal, era alto e já que a escola estava basicamente vazia era de se estranhar. Viu a imagem da diretora e Hyejoo na porta. A diretora lhe encarava enquanto Hyejoo olhava para qualquer outro ponto da sala.

"Diretora." Yerim se curvou.

"Sua performance foi muito boa. Vim aqui dar dois avisos." A Choi tirou seus fones para dar atenção à mais velha. "Como sabem, temos projetos culturais envolvendo a escola, seja ele de limpeza ou até projetos com crianças de bairros distintos. Amanhã terá o recolhimento de lixo na praça que tem aqui perto. Será pela tarde, 4:30."

"O quê?!" Hyejoo pulou. "Eu tenho ensaio do clube de música." 

"Que horas é o ensaio?" 

"Vai ser 1:30." 

"Ainda tem tempo." 

"É o penúltimo ensaio." 

"Ainda sim, Hyejoo, terá tempo. Avise seus colegas e eles irão entender." Uma Hyejoo vermelha de raiva estava começando a pesar naquele ambiente. Ela queria passar mais tempo com a Park já que elas mal se falavam no celular e nada muito além fora do âmbito escolar, isso seria a primeira vez. "Vocês podem vim a escola nesse horário e o pessoal que ajuda estará orientando vocês. Vão ficar muito felizes de terem mais ajudantes." 

"Ok, diretora, pode contar comigo." Yerim respondeu sorrindo.

"O outro aviso é que depois de amanhã está previsto chegar um carregamento de livros novos para o auxílio dos alunos na biblioteca. Depois da aula vocês irão precisar arrumar esses livros. Eles são principalmente de auxílio para o primeiro ano, mas não significa que outras turmas não possam querer usar." Yerim concordava, mesmo que fosse contra a vontade. Já estava ruim ter que pagar o pato pelo que a de cabelos pretos fez, agora uma espécie de trabalho em equipe também? Onde foi que ela errou? 

"Era apenas isso. Aliás, bom trabalho, Yerim. Com licença." Hyejoo nada disse, apenas se retirou também. Se ficasse mais um momento ali com a garota iria cometer um crime. Já estava avisada na sua casa as consequências caso aprontasse. A porta foi fechada e Yerim voltou para o trabalho. Não demoraria muito para acabar. Hoje foi um dia tão corrido que não pôde nem conversar com a loira Park, mas pelo menos a mesma acenou para ela de longe na hora do almoço.

A garota tratou de limpar tudo rapidamente, queria tentar chegar em casa meio cedo ao tempo dos compromissos. Ao sair da escola, se deparou com uma Jungeun e a Choi ficou confusa.

"Ei, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Esperando você."

"Falei que não era necessário."

"Era sim. Aliás, mais um motivo para ficar esperando foi o Jaemin esperando você." Yerim fez uma careta. 

"O que será que ele quer?" 

"Que interesse inesperado."

"Seja lá o que for, só quero distância. Vamos! Obrigada por me esperar." As duas caminham.

"Sou sua amiga, não é? Muito bondosa aliás já que seus pais iriam deixar de vim buscar você por conta da encrenca que se meteu." 

"Obrigada pela carona, Jungeun. Mas não posso aceitar todos os dias, tenho que aprender a usar o ônibus de qualquer forma."

"Você vai se perder isso sim." 

As duas foram em direção ao carro onde estava estacionando. Yerim agradeceu ao motorista e mais uma vez a Jungeun pelo ato. A Choi se lamentou pelo trabalho social que teria que fazer pela tarde mesmo saindo cedo. O problema não era nem limpar, o problema era Hyejoo.

"Você se mete com cada uma. Já reparou que sua vida parece um furacão desde que a Chaewon chegou?" 

"De certa forma, mas esse problema com Hyejoo sempre foi antigo." 

"Acho que essa garota pode atrair problemas. A prova está na sua situação atual." 

"Ela não sabe e muito menos faz por querer. Hyejoo só é uma mimada que quer tudo que eu quero, sempre foi assim." 

"Yerim, acho você e a loirinha formaria um casal fofo. Acha que ela gosta de garotas?" Yerim refletiu.

"Sinceramente não sei." 

"É algo a se pensar. Talvez você invista tanto e acabe dando em nada além das confusões que está se metendo."

"Confusões essas causadas pela fedorenta da Hyejoo." Suspirou. "Ainda tem caminho pela frente. Quero conhecer a Chae e vamos ver no que dá." 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Menção e insinuação a sexo. Caso não se sinta confortável o aviso está dado.

"Não, vocês não estão acertando o tom." Jeongin disse e então colocou uma mão na testa tentando de alguma forma relaxar. Soobin mais uma vez ajeitou o violão no colo. Bom, na perspectiva de Jiwoo estava indo tudo bem, mas parece que o penúltimo ensaio estava colocando pressão. "Hyejoo, você poderia cantar mais alto?" Hyejoo concorda um pouco entediada das exigências do garoto.

"Tudo bem, vamos de novo." Jiwoo responde e Soobin se prepara.

"Um, dois, três e…" Os primeiros acordes de "Man! I Feel Like Women" começaram no violão e os outros na sala se atentam na melodia na música para começar no tempo certo. Hyejoo começava a cantar, logo depois Jeongin, Soobin e Chaewon eram os próximos que davam continuidade. O refrão pertencia a todos eles. Jiwoo ficou com o segundo refrão, suas notas altas eram perfeitas e bom, era difícil acompanhar porque mesmo que a Kim não fizesse um treinamento intenso, ela tinha uma estabilidade. Chaewon gostaria desse talento e dom. 

Depois de várias tentativas, eles finalmente conseguiram cantar a música completa. Hyejoo suspirou. 

"Eu acho que ficou muito bom." Soobin disse. "Vamos fazer um descanso? Meus dedos estão doendo." 

"Certo." Jeongin responde. "Vou na cozinha. Querem um suco para beber?" Todos concordaram e o mesmo se dirigiu. Os cinco jovens ainda estavam com o fardamento da escola. Naquele dia eles até almoçaram na mesma mesa e puderam conversar melhor sobre coisas que estavam fora do assunto do trabalho. Embora tivesse gostado, Chaewon preferia ainda ter passado o almoço junto de Haseul e Yeojin e até mesmo Jungkook que quase não falava nada, mas estava ali. Ter que interagir com outras pessoas era necessário. 

"O Jeongin é bem exigente, mas vale a pena." Jiwoo comenta sorrindo e se sentando ao lado de Soobin.

"Realmente. Espero que possamos fazer uma boa apresentação. Achei que está explorando bem a voz de todo mundo. Aliás, Chaewon terá sua estreia para a turma." As bochechas da Park ficaram vermelhas, Hyejoo achou aquilo adorável. 

"Não me deixe mais nervosa do que já estou. O pessoal da turma parece bem rígido."

"Eles são bem analistas, não vou mentir." Jiwoo respondeu. "Mas você irá se sair bem, tenho certeza." 

"Sim, Chae, caso alguém fale mal de você, posso resolver na porrada." A Son responde animada.

"Hyejoo, sem confusões." A loira respondeu. 

"Você não está em posição disso." Hyejoo respondeu com uma careta para Jiwoo. Jeongin apareceu na sala com uma bandeja com os sucos. 

"Trouxe os sucos." 

"Obrigada." Chaewon responde quando pega o seu, assim como os outros. 

"Sua casa é muito grande, Jeongin. É rico por acaso?" A Son pergunta dando um gole no suco. Ele parece ficar desconfortável. 

"Não." Ele responde. Jiwoo cutuca Hyejoo com o pé insinuando que ela estaria sendo indelicada.

"Os seus pais estão onde?" 

"Eles estão trabalhando, mas avisei que vocês iriam vir para cá ensaiar. A minha casa dentre nós é a mais perto da escola. Só por favor, não quebrem nada." Soobin respondeu com uma risada.

"Espera que a gente seja selvagem?" 

"Bom, não, claro que não. Falo mais isso por precaução." 

"Ele só está sendo cuidado, não tem nada errado nisso. Aliás, obrigada pelo suco." Jiwoo deixou o copo na bandeja na qual o pequeno Yang trouxe. Estava nervoso porque não era de trazer muitas pessoas para casa, mais ainda pessoas mais velhas, queria agradar suas noonas o máximo que puder. Soobin era legal, também queria o agradar, mas estava muito cedo para chamar o mesmo de hyung. 

"Sim, muito obrigada pela hospitalidade." Chaewon completou sorrindo. Os olhos do garoto devem ter brilhado com aquela frase. 

"Obrigada, noonas " O mesmo disse e Soobin apenas riu, parecia que Jeongin queria ser óbvio. Hyejoo apenas fez um sinal positivo e deu um sorriso rápido. Já era natural de Hyejoo agir assim, afinal, era Hyejoo, mas naquele dia todos perceberam que algo estava incomodando a garota. Jiwoo sabia o motivo, mas os outros três jovens não faziam ideia. A Park se sentia preocupada porque a mesma nem estava falando consigo, o medo de ter feito algo errado para outra era grande. 

Jeongin recolheu os copos e prometeu um lanche para mais tarde aos convidados. Isso animou Soobin que revelou a fome que estava sentindo e se perguntava se iria demorar para oferecer algo para comer. Discreto. Eles voltaram aos ensaios, ficaram assim por uns quarenta minutos ensaiando e depois pararam para o lanche. Estavam na sala de refeições tagarelando algo enquanto Jiwoo e Soobin foram ajudar o jovem Yang a preparar algo. Ele negou ajuda no início, mas os dois insistiram. Não deixou Chaewon e nem Hyejoo se aproximarem para ganhar ajuda das visitas. 

"Hyejoo, está tudo bem?" Perguntou Chaewon.

"Está. Só tem algo incrivelmente entediante que irei fazer mais tarde. Isso está me tirando a paciência antes de acontecer." Chaewon mordeu o lábio inferior chateada com a situação. Não sabia o que falar e nem como ajudar. Hyejoo percebeu e tetou logo consertar. "Não se preocupe, o que me anima mais é a sua companhia. O Jeongin é uma pessoa rigorosa, mas você rindo anima as coisas."

"Eu quase não estou falando nada."

"Você demora para se soltar com as pessoas, não é? Digo, aqui você parece falar apenas dizer o necessário." 

"Sou uma pessoa introvertida."

"Mas você não demorou para se dar bem com o pessoal da sua turma e outros…" Na última parte Hyejoo quis deixar claro a quem se referia, Chaewon encolheu os ombros.

"No começo foi complicado, mas hoje sou um pouquinho mais solta com eles. E quanto aos outros, eu só fui por causa dos meus amigos da turma." Hyejoo fica atenta.

"Não gostou do passeio?"

"Não, foi muito legal, mas se por exemplo fosse só eu, iria me sentir meio estranha porque não iria conversar com ninguém dali." A Son se atentou mais as palavras. 

"Então quer dizer que não se sente desconfortável aqui?"

"Você está aqui, Hyejoo. Vou me sentir confortável, obviamente. Você foi muito legal comigo quando cheguei." A de cabelos se sentiu um pouco emocionada com as palavras. Chaewon era uma pessoa doce e ingênua que estava dizendo aquilo sobre ela e que não se deixou levar pelos boatos da escola. Talvez brigar por Chaewon valesse a pena, só talvez. 

"Isso é tão inesperado, mas obrigada." Piscou e então Jiwoo se aproximou das duas.

"Vamos comer!" Disse animada. Soobin e Jeongin vieram logo depois. Soobin trazia suco e o Jeongin vinha com sanduíches. Os olhos de Hyejoo brilharam. 

"Meu estômago nunca esteve tão feliz."

"O meu mais ainda." Respondeu Soobin. 

"Obrigada, Jeongin!" Os quatro jovens falaram juntos quando já estavam sentados na mesa. O garoto ficou envergonhado. O pequeno grupo começa a conversar animadamente. Os garotos se sentiam um pouco intimidados devido eles serem do primeiro ano e serem mais jovens que as três garotas. Hyejoo sugeriu começar uma monarquia que elas estivessem no poder e os dois garotos as obedecessem. 

"Ah, meus dedos estão tão cansados." Disse Soobin enquanto os encarava. Já estavam arrumando suas coisas para irem embora para casa. Olhou no relógio do celular, já estava quase na hora de ir para a escola para a coleta. 

"Não é muito perigoso? Não sangra?" Perguntou Chaewon um pouco preocupada. A Son olhou um pouco desconfiad para aquela situação um pouco de longe.

"Quando pratico direto sim. Ele está machucando mais rápido porque ando praticando bastante fora do nosso trabalho." 

"Soobin tem uma banda." Menciona Jiwoo. "Imagino o quanto as garotas devem cair em cima de você." Hyejoo riu.

"Agiu com as mãos. Deve ser muito popular com as garotas, já que elas gostam de músicos." Soobin entendendo fica envergonhado e Jiwoo repreende a mesma que estava rindo, dando de ombros para tal comentário.

"Eu não entendi." Chaewon responde. 

"Nem eu." Jeongin também diz pensativo. Hyejoo se arrependeu de ter soltado aquela frase, mas não resistiu. 

"Enfim, vamos logo que já está ficando tarde." Jiwoo disse animada segurando a costa de Chaewon. 

"Oh, claro. Muito obrigada pela recepção, Jeongin." A Park fala sorrindo.

"Yah, nós trabalhamos duro e vamos nos sair bem." Kim sorria. 

"Obrigada pelo lanche, Jeongin." 

"Eu que agradeço pela companhia, pessoal." Os mesmos se afastaram da casa de Jeongin.

"Alguém com interesse em dividir um uber comigo?" Perguntou Soobin.

"Vamos!" Respondeu Jiwoo.

"Tenho compromisso agora, vou precisar ir andando, é aqui perto." A Kim logo entendeu do que estava falando. 

"Tem certeza?" Chaewon pergunta.

"Tenho sim. Vai no uber, é mais seguro."

"Tudo bem. Tchau, Hyejoo, tome cuidado." Naquele momento parecia que seu corpo ia derreter por tais palavras vindo da Park. A mesma acenou e foi para o lado de Soobin caminhando, a Kim enrolou para ficar ao lado de Hyejoo antes de ir.

"Sinto muito por você não ter tido seu momento com a garota que está interessada em dar uns amassos."

"Não rolou, mas irão surgir mais oportunidades." Sorriu maliciosa.

"Ora, Hye, você não presta. Bom, tenho que ir antes que eles se distanciam mais. Bom trabalho no serviço comunitário." 

"Vai ser horrível só por ter que aturar a presença de algumas pessoas."

"Beijos!" Jiwoo diz antes de sair correndo e Hyejoo apenas rir. Ela começa a caminhar na direção oposta dos colegas, direção que ficava na escola. 

Ao contrário da Son, Yerim já se encontrava na escola e ali já havia algumas pessoas, a maioria mulheres que aparentava ter na casa dos quarenta anos. O seu nome estava na lista de ajudantes, vestia um casaco um pouco grande ao seu tamanho referenre a ajuda social que iriam fazer. Não iria demorar oara começaram a se separar para fazerem a limpeza no bairro. 

Onde estaria a desgraçada da Hyejoo? Era o o que pensava a Choi. Se a mesma faltasse, não marcasse presença, ela seria prejudicada também. Não iria se admirar que a outra fizesse tal coisa devido a sua tamanha irresponsabilidade. 

Mais pessoas iam chegando e já estava quase na hora de dividir os grupos. Yerim finalmente avista Hyejoo, mas não chama e nem tenta se aproximar da mesma. Era melhor cada uma cumprir o dever uma distante da outra. 

"Olá, por favor, se reúnam." Um homem disse, ele tinha um boné vermelho e já era quase de idade.

"Boa tarde a todos."

"Boa tarde." Responderam em uníssono. 

"Como sabemos, mais uma vez hoje o dever de deixar nosso bairro mais limpo está posto para cumprirmos o dever. Também servimos para inspirar jovens a cuidar mais do ambiente. Vamos mais um dia lutar para fazer o nosso pedacinho de lugar melhor." As mulheres aplaudiram. "No final de semana teremos o café planejado. Daremos mais detalhes depois da limpeza que iremos fazer. Por favor, façam fila para descobrirem quem irá fazer a equipe hoje e quais ruas serão responsabilidade de vocês."

Yerim automaticamente entrou na fila. Havia duas mulheres com prancheta bem na frente, eram responsáveis por fazer a ação de dividir os grupos. Chega finalmente a vez de Yerim.

"Oi, eu sou a Choi Yerim." 

"Ah, olá. É sua primeira vez aqui? Nunca vi você antes." Yerim apenas concorda com a cabeça. "Seja bem-vinda, espero que possa aproveitar o projeto. Bom, como você é nova, vai ficar junto com uma outra garota que começou hoje. Aqui seu número." Deu um pequeno papel junto com o nome das ruas que seria responsável naquele dia. O número dezenove estava escrito e Yerim ficou encarando.

"Obrigada. Tenha um bom trabalho." A Choi saiu da fila e começou a caminhar lentamente. Como ela iria saber quem era do seu grupo? 

"Com licença, seu número é o dezanove?" Uma voz feminina assustou Yerim.

"Oi, é sim." Respondeu. 

"Somos do mesmo grupo. Imaginei que fosse novata, nunca vi você antes." 

"Hoje é meu primeiro dia." 

"Espero que possa gostar. Aliás, meu nome é Wong Kahei. E o seu?" 

"É Choi Yerim." 

"Tenho impressão que já escutei seu nome em algum lugar. Estuda na Bae School?"

"Sim, você também?" 

"Sim." A pequena garota sorri. "Eu sou do terceiro ano. Aluna intercambista." Yerim fica surpresa. Tinha notado um sotaque um pouco diferente, mas não chegou a pensar na probabilidade. 

"Sério? Que legal, de onde você?"

"Sou de Hong Kong, China." Os olhos da Choi queriam brilhar naquele momento.

"Uau, é a primeira vez que falo com uma estrangeira." Kahei sorriu.

"E você? É do primeiro ano?"

"Não, sou do segundo ano. Vou levar isso como um elogio ser do primeiro por parecer nova. Mas bem, é só nós duas trabalhando? Você começou hoje também?" 

"Não, eu já ajudo desde o ano passado." Yerim arregalou os olhos.

"Sério?" Kahei apenas concorda. "Você não ficou de castigo ou algo assim?" 

"Não, não. Eu soube do projeto e quis ajudar." Yerim estava admirada por tal ato. Embora já tivesse escutado sobre o projeto, nunca havia se interessado em participar. "Está aqui como castigo?" 

"Bem… Sim." Ficou envergonhada. "Na verdade, eu não fiz nada e acabei recebendo as consequências. Uma garota também do segundo ano acabou me empurrando na estante de troféus da escola, acabamos por quebrar tudo." 

"Oh, então foi você? Fiquei sabendo dessa história, talvez seja daí que tenha escutado seu nome."

"Isso é vergonhoso."

"Tudo bem, mas aproveite de qualquer forma mesmo que catar lixo pareça desagradável. E respondendo sua pergunta, não é só a gente. Eu tenho um parceiro chamado Chan, ele é fixo, mas até agora não apareceu."

"É da nossa escola também?" Kahei concorda. "Poxa." Diz Yerim mais para ela mesma. As sacolas e o objeto para colocar o lixo no saco são dados. 

"É melhor irmos, quanto mais cedo começar melhor." 

"Ei!" Uma das senhoras chama. "Acho que aquela garota perdida é do grupo de vocês." A Choi olha vendo Hyejoo. Ótimo, estava indo bem demais para ser verdade.

"Ei, você. Qual seu número?" Hyejoo olha para Yerim e depois para Kahei.

"Dezenove."

"Imagino que seja a garota que mencionou, ela parece desconfiada." A expressão da Son entregava isso e se perguntava o motivo do cochicho. "Você vai ter que vir comigo." 

Hyejoo se aproximou e as duas começaram a caminhar indo em direção a rua. 

"Mandei mensagem para o Chan, ele já está chegando." Kahei parou. "Bom, antes de continuarmos quero que saibam que isso é um trabalho sério e que mesmo que estejam passando por um castigo, não façam de má vontade e de qualquer jeito. As outras pessoas do grupo que estão aqui, estão de livre espontânea vontade querendo fazer a diferença. Só dêem duro e aproveitem também que é o mais importante." Kahei voltou a caminhar deixando as duas um pouco para trás. 

"Essa garota tem um sotaque estranho." Disse Hyejoo cochichando para Yerim. As duas estranharam o ato ao mesmo tempo. Yerim por ver que a outra dirigia a palavra para ela e Hyejoo por achar que fosse uma de suas amigas. A Choi foi logo caminhando tentando ignorar aquilo que acabara de acontecer. 

Logo escutaram alguém se aproximando correndo.

"É assalto!" Hyejoo gritou e fez as duas se assustarem.

"Assalto?! Onde?!" Kahei arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. 

"Não é assalto, é só o Chan. Meninas, esse é meu parceiro do projeto." 

"Olá, novatas!" Ele diz sorrindo animado. Estava totalmente equipado igualmente as garotas.

"Achei que sempre misturava os grupos." Hyejoo diz.

"Os grupos sim, as duplas não. Você pode mudar de dupla, mas se quiser pode manter. Agora os grupos sempre misturam, isso é uma regra para melhorar a interação e fazer as pessoas se aproximarem." Explicou o garoto. Hyejoo assentiu após a resposta. 

Depois dali, mais algumas vezes o grupo conversou. Hyejoo e Yerim não trocavam palavras, sentiam que a qualquer momento iriam voar um no pescoço da outra e era melhor evitar isso para não ocorrer deslizes. 

Hyejoo estava cansada e suada, se arrependeu de estar usando o fardamento da escola. Iria pegar um sermão da mãe por aquilo. 

Já Yerim não era muito diferente e contava a quantidade de coisas que colocava dentro da sacola para se entreter. Por sorte pareciam que não tinham mais tanta coisa para fazer. A risada do garoto que estava ali chamou atenção. 

"Espera aí." Ele correu para se aproximar das duas. "Vocês foram as garotas que arranjaram confusão essa semana, não foram? Esqueci o nome de vocês." Chan disse olhando para as mesmas animado. "Como fizeram a marmota de quebrar aquela estante?"

"Alguém que só quer saber de briga me empurrou." Yerim respondeu e Hyejoo se irritou. 

"Claro, afinal, uma vaca precisa se incomodar com a vida alheia e precisa atrapalhar." 

"Se manca, sua fedorenta." E assim ambas continuaram os insultos. Aquele foi o maior recorde na qual passaram mais tempo sem se insultar. Kahei e Chan se entreolharam. 

"Ei, vocês duas!" A garota chamou a atenção. Mesmo que a Wong fosse fofa, parecia assustadora e autoritária ao mesmo tempo. Chan também não era diferente. Parece que o pessoal dos futuros formandos exalavam essa energia. "Não briguem na minha frente. Aliás, que ofensas são essas? Estão no colegial por acaso?" As duas mais novas se assustam com a repentina mudança de tom de Kahei. "Por favor, não façam uma imagem ruim disso. Se querem brigar, não envolvem a escola ou até mesmo o projeto." 

"Kahei, relaxa, são crianças do segundo ano." Chan disse. Naquele momento Yerim se sentiu envergonhada por tamanha atitude que teve ao contrário de Hyejo que olhava aquela cena intitulada de idiota. Só porque eram do terceiro ano poderiam falar o que queriam? Eram uns metidos, realmente. 

Os terceiros anos um dia foram uma espécie de primeiro e segundo ano daquela escola, mas quando pisaram e sentiram a carga de responsabilidade sendo jogada ao entrar na nova sala de aula, pareciam que se tornaram pessoas mais sérias, objetivas. Embora Hyejoo e Yerim fossem muito populares com as turmas de primeiro e segundo, as do terceiro não faziam ideia de quem elas fossem. Os terceiros eram populares com a escola toda, mas os outros simplesmente não faziam ideia de quem seriam as pessoas de outra turma, a menos que tivessem conhecidos. Haseul era esse exemplo. Ela se dava bem com sua turma, mas ela sabia quem Chaewon era por conta de Jungkook. Eles pareciam estar em uma espécie de bolha na qual não sabiam sobre o que ocorria e se sabia, pouco se importavam. As intrigas estavam mesmo era no corredor pertencente a eles. Kahei se afasta.

"Não fiquem chateadas com a Vivi. Ela se estressa quando não levam as coisas a sério." Chan respondeu tentando tranquilizar Yerim. Hyejoo apenas sentiu os nervos feverem. "Bem, vamos voltar logo."

(...)

Chaewon estava fazendo as atividades da escola em seu quarto. Já estava anoitecendo. 

"Chaewon!" Ouviu a voz de sua mãe. Ela logo abriu a porta do seu quarto. "Ainda não está arrumada para a igreja? Vamos para o culto hoje."

"Eu vou me arrumar rapidinho, só queria garantir que iria acabar de fazer pelo menos uma atividade."

"Tudo bem, não se atrase." Chaewon apenas concordou e sua mãe fechou a porta. Logo depois fechou o caderno, pegando sua toalha para fazer sua higiene. Chaewon deu uma olhada no espelho encarando principalmente seus cabelos. Ela venceu tanto que quando conseguiu convencer os pais de deixar pintar o cabelo, foi mais difícil para sua mãe. Se sentia adorável e bonita, tinha até impressão que havia nascido para ser loira. O pensamento da mesma olhando os cabelos pretos invadiu sua mente. Ela se sentia tão sem graça nenhuma na época. 

A garota apressou os passos para ir ao banheiro tomar banho e logo depois se arrumar para o culto. Por incrível que pareça, a loira gostava de ir. O culto foi como sempre, estava sentada ao lado dos pais, prestando atenção nas palavras do pastor. Era tranquilo para Chaewon escutar as palavras de Deus, mas às vezes acabava questionando o que era certo e errado. 

Depois do culto, os pais de Chaewon conversaram com um casal e a garota pediu permissão para ir conversar com Jiho e Seungmin. Ela se aproximou e os dois conversavam algo.

"Já sei quem vou convidar." Jiho disse animada sorrindo.

"Oi." Chaewon disse quando chegou no local e parece que a animação de Jiho aumentou mais ainda.

"Oi, Chae. Você vem sábado pela manhã na reunião de jovens, não é?" Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Não conta para ninguém, mas parece que vai haver uma gincana no começo do mês que vem. Mas antes disso, vai rolar uns pequenos desafios." 

"Sim, ainda não é oficial, só escutei meu pai conversando com um dos representantes de jovens." Seungmin diz. "Vai ser muito legal, acho que minha época preferida é quando tem a gincana."

"Obviamente." Respondeu Jiho.

"Tem alguma ideia do que seja os primeiros desafios?" Chaewon perguntou olhando para Seungmin. 

"Eu escutei que é convidar alguém para a igreja, alguém que nunca tenha vindo ver o culto aqui. O objetivo seria atingir mais pessoas para que conheçam a igreja." 

"Entendi." Respondeu Chaewon. 

"Ei, estamos saindo para comer, quer vir com a gente?" Jiho pergunta.

"Não, meus pais não deixam."

"Seu pais parecem que não mudam, não é?" 

"Filha!" Yuri chamou Chaewon. "Nós já estamos indo. Oi, crianças, tudo bem?" Se referia aos dois jovens. A senhora Park não parava de encarar Seungmin e o mesmo começa a ficar desconfortável, nem estava entendendo, ele havia feito algo e não lembra? Chaewon já havia entendido. 

"Bem, senhora Park." Respondeu Jiho.

"Bem, senhora." Também respondeu Seungmin.

"Vocês me chamando de senhora me fazem sentir velha." Soltou uma risada. 

"Desculpa, é o costume." Seungmin respondeu. "Sim, sim. Aliás, estamos saindo para comer, Chaewon pode ir junto?" 

"Oh, que fofo pedindo permissão. Claro que ela pode ir." Os dois irmãos sorriram e Chaewon também sorriu, tentando ignorar os motivos por trás das intenções. 

"Que legal!" Os três estavam animados. O senhor Park apareceu do lado da esposa.

"Olá, jovens. Tudo bem? Por que tão animados?" 

"Pai, a mamãe deixou eu sair com Jiho e Seungmin." 

"Deixou, foi?" Ela apenas concordou sorrindo. "Mas sinto muito, vai ter que ficar para outro dia."

"Por que, senhor Park?"

"Chaewon tem aula amanhã e ainda precisa acabar as atividades." 

"Oh." Jiho ficou chateada, mas Chaewon mais ainda. "Então espero que a gente se veja sábado no encontro de jovens." 

"Eu também espero."

"Vamos para casa, Chae. Outro dia você sai com eles, eu prometo. Se a despesa deles." 

"Até sábado, Jiho. Tchau, Seungmin." Sorriu para os dois. Os seus pais também acenaram e eles foram em direção ao carro que estava estacionado um pouco distante.

"Por que fez isso, Kyung? Deixa a menina sair, eles são boa companhia." 

"Você só aceitou isso por causa do garoto cabeludo." Disse um pouco bravo.

"Você vê maldade onde não tem."

"Eu acho que essa frase se aplica melhor a você, Yuri. Chaewon é jovem e parece que qualquer garoto que ela converse é sinônimo de que é um partido. Aliás, não quero qualquer moleque namorando minha filha." 

"Gente, tudo bem. Outro dia vou poder sair, não é? Está tudo bem, vamos só para casa." Chaewon se intrometeu, aquilo era muito constrangedor. Obviamente estava chateada pelos dois, mas não havia muito o que se fazer. Andou rapidamente em frente aos pais para se distanciar. Por um lado era bom, poderia acabar as atividades daquele dia.

(...)

Enquanto caminhava em direção a escola, Jungkook bocejava. Ficou até tarde no videogame mais uma vez, estava com mais olheiras do que o normal. Confessava a si mesmo o quanto aquilo era atraente e o estava deixando mais. O caminho da escola para ele parecia mais distante que o normal, quase perdeu o ponto já que cochilou um pouco no ônibus. 

O sol ainda não aparecia tanto, estava nublado naquele dia e parecia que iria chover. Geralmente não ia cedo para a escola, mas sua mãe lhe acordou pelo templo nublado. As mãos no bolso enquanto tocava alguma música do The 1975, algumas pessoas na rua só que uma em específico, chamou sua atenção. 

"Heejin?" Se perguntou para si próprio vendo a prima entrando no beco. "Vai se meter em encrenca." Continuou caminhando enquanto bocejava. 

Heejin depois de passar pelo beco, entra em uma outra rua, o seu destino final. A Jeon estava atenta ao que se passava ao redor, não demorou para perceber Jungkook naquela rua. Achou aquela situação uma droga, mas tirou proveito do sono do primo para despistar. Era muito incerto saber se ele viu ou não. De qualquer forma, Jungkook não iria mencionar com ninguém. 

"Você chegou primeiro do que eu." Heejin falou quando avistou Hyunjin, a mesma dava um sorriso sacana. Aquela rua era bem parada e era onde geralmente as duas se encontravam além da escola. Ela ficavam perto de uma casa que era murada, não era difícil entrar. Aparentemente os donos viviam viajando, mas o sistema de alarme das portas era bom já que elas presenciaram uma vez um bandido tentando roubar e falhando miseravelmente quando os alarmes soaram. As duas acabaram servindo de testemunhas, a sorte é que não estavam no terreno e sim apenas na rua quando a confusão aconteceu. Heejin então deixou sua mochila no chão do lado de Hyunjin.

"Queria ter a chance de dizer que cheguei primeiro do que você alguma vez." Heejin atacou os lábios da outra que não demorou para retribuir o beijo feroz e cheio de luxúria. Era tão intenso para ambas, mas a Kim afastou a outra. "Ah, e também hoje está fazendo onze meses desde que começamos a ficar."

"Você é boa com datas." Tentou voltar a beijar a outra, mas ela desviou. Heejin apenas aproveitou para beijar o pescoço da outra. "Queria saber se quer que eu compre algo de presente. Quero comprar algo que goste."

"Para quê isso?" Se afastou.

"Para te agradar."

"Sabe o que me agrada de verdade? É meus dedos dentro de você ou quando…" Voltou a se aproximar. "Eu coloco eles na minha boca." Tocou sem pudor os seios de Hyunjin. Ela já estava fraca só pelo beijo, imagina quando havia toques vindo da Jeon. "Aliás, faz tempo que não sento nessa sua carinha linda." 

"Heejin, é sério, me fala o que gostaria de ganhar."

"Às vezes você parece querer agir como uma namorada." A Kim gelou. 

"Isso não é bom?"

"O que temos é apenas algo casual." Hyunjin murchou com aquela frase por dentro. Ela estava ciente disso, mas sempre quis enganar a si mesma que em algum momento poderia ter algo muito mais além beijos, amassos e sexos com Heejin.

"Desculpa."

"Não se desculpe, você só quer ser legal. Mas se quiser ser mais legal ainda, deixe eu fazer um oral em você agora." A Kim sorriu naquela frase, mesmo que o que quisesse fosse apenas um beijo na testa e as duas andando de mãos dadas.

"Então faça." Puxou Heejin para um beijo. Jeon então prendeu a outra na parede o que automaticamente fez Hyunjin colocar suas pernas em volta da cintura da garota. Aquilo era gostoso, o toque de Heejin sempre lhe fazia revirar os olhos. 

(...)

"E tem esse aqui também." Chaewon deu o livro para Jungkook que mantinha a atenção no celular. A semana de provas já havia sido anunciada e eles precisavam se aprofundar mais em biologia e química. 

"Chaewon, não se preocupa tanto em achar um livro. Existe videoaula, sabia?" 

"É, mas eu quero me aprofundar no assunto. Não sou tão boa em biologia e química." Ela responde. Ambos conversavam um pouco baixo devido estarem na biblioteca. "É minha primeira vez fazendo provas aqui."

"É tão ruim assim?"

"Não, mas quero superar minhas notas da minha antiga escola."

"Com licença, dá para vocês fazerem silêncio… Oi, Chaewon." Yerim que tinha uma voz um pouco irritada, acaba mudando o tom.

"Yerim, nos encontramos de novo na biblioteca." 

"Pois é, não é. Nunca mais nos falamos depois do passeio, eu te mandei mensagens e você nem respondeu. Aliás, oi Jungkook." Ele apenas fez um legal com as mãos e não direcionou o olhar.

"Sinto muito, não fico muito com o celular." 

"Tudo bem. Está se preparando para as provas, não é? Eu também." Mostrou os livros. 

"A gente tem que se preparar. Só de pensar em provas acho que posso suar frio."

"Um dia podemos estudar juntas, se quiser." 

"Iria adorar. Você pode me ajudar com dúvidas. Ouvir dizer que é a aluna mais inteligente da sua turma segundo a Jungeun." As bochechas de Yerim ficaram quentes.

"Exagero dela." 

"Ei, Chaewon. Vamos logo antes que alguém da nossa turma venha nos chamar." Jungkook disse sem tirar os olhos do celular. Yerim xingou mentalmente o garoto, mas realmente o lugar não era apropriado para conversas. 

"É mesmo. A gente se fala outra hora, eu prometo." Os dois caminharam para fora daquele corredor. Chaewon acenou para Yerim antes de sumir da vista da outra.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia depois da aula, Yerim voltou para biblioteca. O bibliotecário estava tirando os livros das caixas. Mais uma vez, Hyejoo estava chegando atrasada. Odiava que parecia que só ela aparentava ganhar as consequências. 

"Perdoe." Se curvou para o bibliotecário. Estava acabando de arrumar a sala onde estudo.

"Ok, só faça seu trabalho. Mas tenha um pouco mais de responsabilidade, mocinha, a culpa foi sua." O mesmo disse e voltou para o balcão, estava analisando a devolução dos livros. 

"Pensei que nem existia biblioteca nessa escola. Tão estranho." Era o pensamento que rondava na cabeça da Son. Ela logo avistou Yerim sentada em um banquinho concetrada olhando um livro. Tinha umas duas caixas do seu lado. Respirou fundo e foi em sua direção, tinha mais caixas do outro lado. A mochila de Hyejoo acaba esbarrando em Yerim sem intenção. 

"Olha por onde anda." 

"Que saco, eu não fiz por querer." A expressão de Hyejoo era obviamente irritada. Queria soltar o verbo, mas lembrou das palavras de Kahei na tarde passada para elas duas. Estava tão encrencada, isso era culpa dela mesma. Todos na sala sempre olharam meio torto agora riam da mesma. Ainda sim, Hyejoo não deixava de colocar medo ou até mesmo diminuir alguém. Era inconsequente, era uma Hyejoo dominada pela raiva, era difícil demais controlar. As duas fizeram o trabalho em silêncio. Yerim não estava com paciência para outra e Hyejoo não queria mais uma confusão ao ponto de ter que ser expulsa de casa, talvez esse fosse o castigo maior que estava sendo lhe dado: ter que ficar perto de Yerim.

O bibliotecário saiu da sala sem avisar. Yerim apenas se levantou indo buscar outra caixa. Na tampa da mesma dizia "C-10" o corredor referente onde eles deviam ser colocados. A Choi não tinha força com a caixa e isso fez Hyejoo rir por dentro. Era mesmo uma magricela. Hyejoo apenas se levantou e foi até a caixa a pegando do chão, levando então para o corredor escrito. 

A Choi tinha uma expressão de interrogação no seu rosto, mas nada perguntou.

"Ainda te odeio, mas quero ir embora logo porque ficar no mesmo ambiente que você me enoja." Velhos hábitos. 

"Pelo menos concordamos em algo." Yerim diz antes de seguir para o corredor onde deveria continuar seu trabalho. 

Nos pensamentos de Yerim, ficou pensando na situação de mais cedo onde encontrou com Chaewon. Ela era realmente um amor de pessoa, toda delicada e fofa. Talvez devesse ser franca e dizer que gostaria de conhecer Chaewon de um jeito diferente para outra. Só realmente não esperava assustar a Park, elas nunca falaram muito disso. Ainda sim, ser direta de um jeito cuidado era uma boa opção. Se desse certo, ela poderia até beijar Chaewon.

"Preciso planejar isso." Pensou Yerim dando um sorriso sacana para si própria. De alguma maneira, Hyejoo veio à sua mente. Aquilo iria lhe irritar, certo? Era dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: ela teria Chaewon e ainda por cima iria irritar Son Hyejoo.

A palavra "me aguarde" estava em sua mente com a imagem de Hyejoo nos seus pensamentos. 


End file.
